Beautifully Grotesque
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Se Ginny pudesse condensá-lo em uma palavra, seria literal. Tudo nele era literal. As reações, os gestos, as palavras, os desejos... E principalmente a besta que morava dentro de si.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Beautifully Grotesque

**Shipper:** Fenrir e Ginny

**Tipo: **Long-fic

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Fenrir seria minha besta particular.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Tá boooom, gente. Eu sei que me superei no ship estranho e inusitado. Mas é que essa ideia passeava pela minha mente há mais de um ano e finalmente eu tive a oportunidade de colocá-la no papel. Espero que vocês deem uma chance para o casal, assim como sempre dão para as loucuras que escrevo. A fanfic já está completa!

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fanfic é livremente baseada no conto A Bela e a Fera, mas claro que a recheei com perversidade e violência. Aproveitem!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Ginny não queria olhar. Recusava-se a olhar. Aquilo tudo era doentio demais, e por mais que estivesse se acostumado com a podridão da raça humana durante a guerra, o seu estômago não estava aguentando aquilo, e repuxava-se dentro de sua barriga toda vez que ela se permitia abrir os olhos.

Em uma dessas vezes, ela pôde observar a fileira generosa de bruxos que se formava ao lado dela. Ela estava exatamente no meio, e mesmo que reconhecesse os rostos de Neville, Cho Chang e até mesmo de Luna, sentia-se sozinha e completamente perdida.

Sabia que o mundo bruxo mudaria drasticamente no momento em que Voldemort eliminasse Harry e finalmente tomasse o controle de tudo para si, vencendo a guerra que ele mesmo iniciou em busca de um poder absoluto. Um poder ganancioso. Mas Ginny não estava preparada para aquilo que ela via ali.

As fileiras incontáveis de bruxos que estavam mais a sua frente já estavam diminuindo, indicando que os bruxos rotulados como sangue-ruins e escória haviam sido doados como escravos para os mais diversos Comensais da Morte e bruxos de outros países que haviam ajudado na ascensão de Voldemort.

Doados. Nem mesmo vendidos. Sangue-ruins não valiam nem uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada as olhos deles.

Muitos dos Comensais que recebiam a remessa de sangue-ruins tinham todo o motivo para estarem irritados ao pegar aquela mercadoria, afinal, teriam a escória debaixo do próprio teto. Mas não, todos ali viam as pessoas que eram doadas de forma maliciosa e até mesmo divertida. Ginny podia imaginar o que eles estavam pensando em fazer com tais escravos apenas observando o sorriso ruim que eles davam.

Ela conseguiu ter um vislumbre, mesmo que ínfimo, de cabelos opacos e loiros. Os cabelos de Luna, que na época de Hogwarts eram sempre lustrosos e até mesmo peculiares, naquele momento pareciam palha. Ginny poderia até chorar pela sua amiga ao vê-la sendo puxada por um bruxo grisalho e estranho, mas suas lágrimas já haviam secado há muito tempo. E se ela aprendera algo durante a guerra, fora que chorar não iria adiantar nada, apenas fazê-la sofrer ainda mais. Chorar nunca traria Luna de volta.

Chorar era sinal de fraqueza.

De qualquer maneira, haviam chegado na sua fileira. A fileira dos melhores escravos, ou, como os Comensais gostavam de rotular, a remessa importante. Pois os bruxos que estavam naquela fileira possuíam o sangue mais puro possível, e seriam espalhados entre os Comensais com o posto mais alto.

Ginny escutava vagamente os nomes sendo chamados, alguns estranhos, outros conhecidos. Ela olhou para frente e observou com cuidado os rostos dos Malfoy. Pareciam estranhos, a fisionomia dos loiros destoava completamente das fisionomias de todos ali. Mas nada daquilo importava mais.

O nome de Neville foi chamado e Ginny buscou o amigo com os olhos de forma quase automática, vendo-o sendo arrastado por uma mão magra de unhas sujas, que pertencia a Bellatrix Lestrange. Seu estômago revirou novamente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, ela pôde observar também que os Comensais preferiam os sangue-puros mais velhos, como se precisassem dos serviços deles para resolver negócios pendentes, ou simplesmente por uma vingança sádica.

No meio daquilo tudo, ela estava em pé. Uma garota ruiva, vestida em farrapos imundos. Nem mesmo os cabelos vermelhos possuíam a mesma cor. Estava apática, já havia desistido de viver e consequentemente não tinha uma opinião formada sobre ser comercializada.

O que mais poderiam fazer com ela? Matá-la? Estariam fazendo um favor.

- Fenrir Greyback.

Ao ouvir o nome, o corpo de Ginny estremeceu levemente de forma automática. Greyback, o lobisomem imundo que havia matado Lavender, e até mesmo invadido a sua casa anos atrás. Ela fixou seus olhos nebulosos na terra que estava debaixo dos seus pés.

- Ande logo com isso, Greyback.

Uma voz masculina comandou. A massa disforme que parecia ser o corpo do lobisomem se mexeu. Ela se recusou a levantar o rosto, temendo que ele a reconhecesse.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, passando de um lado para o outro da fileira, quando de repente sentiu um cheiro adocicado e ao mesmo tempo apimentado. Salivou ante o aroma e respirou fundo, tentando localizar a origem do odor peculiar. Ao perceber que o cheiro vinha de uma garota, aproximou-se mais dela e tocou levemente a pele de seu rosto com seu nariz felino. Ali, conseguiu ter certeza de que era aquela garota que exalava o aroma que chamara sua atenção.

Apontou para ela de forma decidida.

- Quero essa.

O corpo de Ginny foi tomado por uma convulsão nervosa. Ela se esqueceu da apatia e até mesmo do orgulho quando caiu de joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas teimosas e raras descerem pelo seu rosto. Arrastou-se para o único Comensal que conhecera brevemente em uma época remota de sua vida.

Lucius olhou para ela como se Ginny fosse um verme.

- Não... ele não...

Suplicou, sentindo-se tola e ao mesmo tempo desesperada. Seu corpo tremia furiosamente, ela tentou pegar no sapato gasto de Malfoy, que afastou o pé com nojo. Ginny olhou-o de baixo.

- Por favor... eu tenho quase a idade do seu filho. – apelou para Lucius. – Você daria seu filho a um lobisomem?

Disse de forma entrecortada, quase sendo incapaz de pronunciar as palavras corretamente. Há muito não usava a voz, e sua garganta seca protestou ao gesto repentino.

Malfoy olhou para ela com atenção. Ginny não conseguiu observar nada naquele olhar frio.

- Meu filho está morto, Weasley.

Ele disse, as palavras sendo preenchidas com fúria, e não com pesar. Afastou-se definitivamente dela e quando Ginny tentou arrastar-se para o outro lado, sentiu uma mão enorme e forte lhe pegar com força no braço.

Fenrir a levantou sem cuidado, sentindo sua boca salivar ao ver a delícia que estava a sua frente. Mas logo seu prazer foi cortado.

- Não quero ver _uma_ marca de dente nela, Greyback. Essa não é uma bruxa comum. Você está levando para casa uma sangue-puro. A última Weasley viva. – o Comensal que estava cuidando das anotações e doações disse de forma categórica. - Se tiver sede de sangue e fome de carne, procure na remessa dos sangue-ruins. – completou.

Ginny dessa vez estremeceu ao pensar em Luna e em seus conhecidos da fileira de sangue-ruins e mestiços. Fenrir a puxou mais para seu corpo, afastando-se da fileira enquanto o outro homem anotava em um pergaminho o nome de Ginny e o nome do seu agora dono.

Fenrir parou ao seu lado.

- Não... por favor...

Ginny suplicou uma última vez, antes de sentir o gancho familiar em sua barriga. Foi levada para outra dimensão.

O rosto de Lucius foi o último que viu ao desaparatar daquele lugar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** por favor, me digam o que acharam. ^^


	2. Prisão

**Nota da Autora: **pessoas, não sei como agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews e favoritaram a fanfic. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e deem uma chance a esse casal! Obrigada!

* * *

**Prisão**

Ao chegar ao seu destino, Ginny pôde observar uma grade cinza a sua frente, que foi aberta quando Fenrir se aproximou do grande portão. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta, logo depois de terem desaparatado, haviam entrado em algumas lareiras e andado muito até chegar ali. Ela correu os olhos claros pelo local, conseguindo distinguir um pequeno castelo a quase dez quilômetros de distância.

Estava de noite, e as estrelas iluminavam parte do gramado ali. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro animalesco de Fenrir ao seu lado, mas recusava-se a olhar para ele. Ele a empurrou para frente, indicando que ela deveria andar. Com passos relutantes, ela afundou os pés descalços na grama úmida a sua frente e começou a andar de forma cansada, seus olhos atentos a tudo.

Ela parecia estar no meio de um filme de terror trouxa.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao pequeno castelo, e ela sentiu a diferença de temperatura ao retirar seus pés da grama e colocá-los na pedra fria que era o primeiro degrau da entrada. Suas pernas protestaram quando ela começou a subir as escadas, seus músculos esforçando-se para mantê-la em pé.

Ela observou que a porta de madeira se abriu no momento em que chegaram até ela, revelando o interior do castelo. Fenrir a empurrou para dentro e Ginny escutou a porta se fechar. Tentou não pensar que aquele som era a trilha sonora definitiva de sua prisão, mas foi inevitável.

Ela correu os olhos pelo local e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Esperava um lugar escuro, coberto de imundice e cheio de móveis espalhados aleatoriamente. Nada daquilo estava ali, pelo contrário, o interior do castelo era arrumado e limpo. Um leve cheiro de couro tomava conta do lugar. Aquilo não condizia com Greyback, não combinava nem um pouco com o lobisomem.

Então qual o motivo do castelo impecável?

Sua pergunta foi respondida no momento em que dois elfos pequenos aparataram diretamente até eles, os dois fazendo uma profunda e exagerada reverência. Claro, o lugar era limpo e habitável porque ele tinha dois elfos para cuidar disso.

O elfo de olhos castanhos gesticulou brevemente.

- Ela será uma hóspede?

Ginny não pôde deixar de notar o brilho nos olhos do elfo. Escutou Greyback bufar ao seu lado.

- Não uma hóspede. Ela é uma escrava. – a decepção no rosto do elfo era visível agora. – Mas como ela possui sangue puro, algo que vocês elfos imundos não possuem, quero que a coloquem em um local apropriado.

Ele fora rude com os elfos de forma aleatória. Esse gesto dele fez com que Ginny sentisse nojo, e ela puxou o braço dela, que ele estava segurando fortemente desde que aparataram. Fenrir a empurrou para frente.

- Coloquem-na no quarto da ala leste.

Os elfos fizeram mais uma grande reverência e ela percebeu a silhueta enorme de Greyback finalmente se afastando dela, sumindo por um corredor escuro e comprido que havia ali perto. Ginny se permitiu respirar melhor desde quando fora doada àquele lobisomem.

Os elfos pareciam esperar a garota parar de tremer, e quando viram que ela se acalmara, gesticularam com as pequenas mãos e começaram a subir uma escadaria enorme que ficava exatamente no meio da sala principal do castelo. Ginny os seguiu, agradecendo a Merlin a paciência dos elfos. Suas pernas estavam doendo e ela podia jurar que seus pés estavam em carne viva. Cada degrau era um sacrifício, mas depois de bons dez minutos ela conseguiu chegar ao segundo andar.

Continuou seguindo os elfos, seus pensamentos bem difusos, sua mente trabalhando para descobrir algo. Greyback passava seu tempo ali? Ele estaria no castelo depois de algum tempo? Afinal, ele era não era exatamente um Comensal da Morte, mas trabalhou como um e teve o mesmo direito que um Comensal da confiança de Voldemort. Ele não teria algo para fazer agora no fim da guerra?

- Greyback dorme no segundo andar?

Ela perguntou para os elfos, que não responderam e continuaram a andar como se ela não tivesse aberto a boca. Ginny tentou abordar outro assunto.

- Acha que o verei brevemente?

Silêncio. Ela nem ao menos tentou novamente. Era inútil. Estava cansada demais para isso e sabia que elfos domésticos eram devotados ao seu mestre. Eles não responderiam nada, a menos que Greyback mandasse ou os autorizasse a isso. Eles pareciam ter medo de Greyback, assim como toda criatura viva e com um senso de proteção mínimo.

Poderia até ser algo da cabeça dela, mas mesmo que os elfos permanecessem calados, ela conseguiu distinguir certa animação por parte deles, como se eles fossem duas donas de casa que não recebiam visitas há anos.

Eles abriram uma porta grande e clara de madeira e gesticularam para que ela entrasse. Ginny não objetou. Escutou um som de uma porta se fechando. A segunda naquela noite. O elfo mais atarracado fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Esse será o seu quarto. As refeições aparecem três vezes por dia naquela mesa de centro – apontou para uma pequena mesinha de prata que estava perto da lareira. – Você pode descansar agora, mas ficará trancada até que o mestre decida o que fazer.

Ele terminou de dizer, como se estivesse falando a alguém sobre o clima no inverno. De repente ela se deu conta do que o elfo acabara de comunicar e virou-se rapidamente para trás.

- Não...

Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar, eles já haviam sumido. Ela correu para a porta, tentando abri-la, em vão. Estava trancada, assim como aquelas criaturas prometeram. Ela bateu fortemente na madeira, gritando com toda a força que sua garganta permitia, pedindo para a tirarem dali.

Mas era inútil.

Ela estava trancada ali dentro. E permaneceria assim até que Greyback decidisse o que faria com ela.

* * *

Sentiu seu corpo protestar à falta de conforto. Ginny estava sentada ao lado da porta há horas, sua cabeça tombada na parede de pedra fria, os braços ao lado do corpo, as mãos jogadas no chão.

Ela permitiu-se respirar fundo, abrindo os olhos e observando pela primeira vez com cuidado e atenção o lugar onde estava. Levantou-se com relutância e dificuldade. O quarto era imenso. Havia uma cama grande de dossel no meio da parede perto da janela, os lençóis negros e cinzas a deixavam com um aspecto gótico. Uma lareira à esquerda da cama estava acesa, emanando uma luz forte e um calor agradável, e muito bem vindo. Um armário enorme com portas escuras estava do outro lado do quarto, assim como uma porta negra que parecia ser um banheiro.

O cômodo tinha tudo para ser frio, julgando as paredes de pedra e o piso de mármore negro, mas esse era preenchido com diversos tapetes, e as chamas da lareira completavam o trabalho de deixar o quarto com uma temperatura amena.

Ginny andou um pouco, sentindo seus pés tocarem no tapete, algo agradável de sentir depois de estar acostumada a pisar em espinhos e galhos secos. Suas pernas a levaram automaticamente em direção à janela grande. Trancada. Ela não precisou nem ao menos tentar girar a fechadura da janela. Pois não havia nenhuma.

De qualquer maneira, concluiu que se sentia melhor trancada em um quarto como aquele do que na presença daquele lobisomem nojento. Mas, por mais que ela tentasse ignorar, sabia que era inevitável um segundo contato, e que logo Greyback a procuraria. Estremeceu levemente ante o pensamento. Tentou apagá-lo, mas sua mente parecia querer lhe pregar peças.

Ela a levou diretamente às suas lembranças da infância. Os rostos dos irmãos invadiram sua cabeça como se cada um estivesse agora à sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos pareciam iluminar um pouco o quarto, e os sorrisos emanavam mais calor do que as chamas da lareira que estava por perto. Seus pais estavam ao lado, Molly com o avental sujo por estar cozinhando algo que todos os Weasley adoravam, e Arthur com aquele brilho incomum nos olhos, um brilho que ninguém sabia qual era a origem, mas Ginny arriscava-se sempre a dizer que aquilo era apenas a mais simples felicidade.

Sua família. Seus irmãos. Todos mortos.

De repente ela se permitiu chorar novamente, sabendo que aquele motivo era justo e até digno. Sentia falta de sua família, do calor d'A Toca, do sabor da comida da mãe. Sentia falta do carinho e do amor em sua forma mais pura, das conversas ao pé da lareira e dos gêmeos quase colocando fogo na casa.

Uma dor profunda invadiu o seu peito e ela andou até a cama, caindo no colchão macio. Seu rosto se afundou em uma almofada de veludo e ela sentiu o tecido ficar molhado à medida que ela derramava as lágrimas, que agora eram abundantes.

Seu corpo estremeceu e ela sentiu uma leve tonteira, um cansaço forte e repentino tomando cada músculo ali presente. Não dormia direito há meses, apenas se permitia leves cochilos, sempre superficiais por estar atenta a tudo à sua volta. Sempre fugindo.

Agora, naquele momento, poderia deixar de pensar apenas em fugas. Poderia dormir tranquilamente, sabendo que todos que amava estavam mortos, e que nunca estariam na situação em que ela estava, nas mãos de Comensais da Morte. Poderia até mesmo entregar-se à morte.

Por um momento, ela achou que dormiria melhor sabendo que sua família não pertencia mais àquele mundo.

Mas depois ela lembrou-se de que nunca mais poderia dormir em paz.

* * *

Acordou em um salto, sentando-se na cama rapidamente e sentindo a vertigem voltar aos poucos. Algo lhe incomodou e até mesmo a surpreendeu, a luz vinha de outra fonte. A claridade ínfima entrava de forma livre pelo vidro da janela, a cortina nunca fechada não barrando nada. Ela franziu o cenho, perguntando-se mentalmente quanto tempo havia dormido. Assustou-se por ter conseguido dormir, mas a dor nos músculos ainda estava presente.

Os olhos de Ginny perscrutaram o ambiente e ela observou um prato de comida pousado na mesinha prateada, assim como os elfos haviam prometido. Seu estômago roncou ante a visão da comida, mas ela não queria comer aquilo. Não sentia nenhuma vontade de comer aquilo.

Ela perguntou-se que horas seriam, levantando-se da cama com cuidado e caminhando em direção à janela. Havia claridade, mas o tom arroxeado e alaranjado do céu indicava que estava anoitecendo. Ela havia dormido por mais de doze horas.

Dormia pelo cansaço? Ou fora enfeitiçada para apagar de forma pesada?

De repente ela ouviu dois estalos e virou-se para dar de cara com os dois elfos da noite anterior. As criaturas faziam reverências quando a boca de Ginny se abria para fazer diversas perguntas, mas um deles a interrompeu, apontando para o prato de comida.

- A garota precisa comer. Ela precisa estar em condições para receber o mestre.

Mestre? Aquilo era ridículo. Gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, e cruzou os braços, sentindo os farrapos que antes eram uma blusa roçarem um no outro. Seus braços estavam imundos, assim como seu cabelo e o restante do seu corpo.

- Não vou comer essa comida.

Respondeu de forma agressiva, colocando toda a sua acidez nas palavras. Ela percebeu que os elfos ficaram chateados, e depois se lembrou tolamente de que eram as criaturas que faziam a comida. E rejeitá-la era praticamente uma afronta e uma indelicadeza.

- Me desculpem. – ela pediu.

O elfo apenas gesticulou com a mão.

- A garota precisa se alimentar e tomar um banho. Ela precisa estar pronta para o mestre.

Disse praticamente as mesmas palavras que anteriormente, como se fossem aqueles rádios gravadores trouxas. De repente ela sentiu o sangue fluir pelo seu rosto, esquentando-o rapidamente.

- Eu não vou fazer nada disso. Não tenho mestre e não sou uma escrava para ser mandada. Se ele quiser, ele que me obrigue.

Dessa vez os elfos não discutiram, mas fizeram uma reverência e com um estalo, desapareceram. Agora que estava só, ela percebeu a tolice que havia falado, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento. Greyback poderia ficar furioso e até mesmo matá-la por isso.

Mas não era isso que Ginny buscava? A morte?

A confusão em sua mente fez seu estômago embrulhar. Queria morrer, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ainda havia amigos e pessoas boas espalhadas lá fora, e que eles precisavam dela. Ao mesmo tempo, queria lutar, continuar a insanidade de tentar vencer.

Ignorando as ordens dos elfos, ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto, procurando algum lugar de possível fuga. A janela grande estava selada, e ela sabia que nunca conseguiria quebrar aquele vidro, mesmo que conseguisse jogar uma cadeira pesada nele. A lareira se acendia automaticamente quando a noite caía, indicando que não poderia ser uma passagem. De qualquer maneira, não havia Pó de Flu por perto.

Um rosnado severo e gutural quebrou o silêncio do cômodo, assim como a linha de raciocínio da garota. Parecia vir de um corredor, e ficava mais alto à medida que os segundos se passavam. Ela conseguia escutar passos rápidos e pesados pelo corredor, o rosnado ficando mais audível, assim como as duas vozinhas fininhas.

Pareciam tentar acalmar alguém, e quando Greyback abriu a porta do quarto com um estrondo, ela virou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para ele pela primeira vez desde que ele a escolhera como escrava.

Ela tentou ficar imóvel, ignorar a tremedeira que apoderara de suas pernas quando ele fechou a porta do quarto, impedindo os elfos de entrarem ali. O rosto animalesco de Fenrir foi percorrido por um sorriso perverso.

- Você precisa se alimentar. – correu os olhos pelo corpo dela. – E tomar um banho.

- E posso saber o motivo?

Ela ousou perguntar, mas se arrependeu no mesmo momento. Ele se aproximou dela, deixando a diferença de altura ainda mais evidente.

- Você precisa estar em melhores condições.

Ela sabia que aquilo era praticamente um protocolo para os comercializados sangue-puros.

- Eu me recuso a isso.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais, as mãos enormes fechando-se em punho. Ela agora podia sentir facilmente o cheiro dele. Um cheiro de couro misturado a algo que ela não conseguiu distinguir.

- Não é porque você tem um maldito sangue puro que você vai me desafiar assim. – ele deixou bem claro. – O Lorde das Trevas me proibiu de mordê-la, mas posso matá-la com as mãos. – ele parecia salivar ante a ideia. – Justificar a morte de um ser insignificante como você seria fácil.

Declarou, colocando um ponto final na conversa. Ginny estremeceu levemente. Ele estava muito perto, mas logo deu as costas para ela, fazendo a capa de couro mexer-se levemente por causa disso.

- Você tem até amanhã.

Ele saiu pela porta, batendo fortemente a mesma e fazendo as paredes por perto tremerem. Ela percebeu que a claridade do quarto havia dado espaço para a escuridão da noite. A lareira já estava acesa, inebriando o quarto com o seu calor.

Ginny olhou para o prato de comida, e logo depois para a porta que dava para o banheiro.


	3. Mudança

**Nota da Autora: **não tenho palavras para agradecer os comentários nessa fanfic! Obrigada!

* * *

**Mudança**

Estava há mais de uma hora dentro da banheira. Sentia-se melhor, seus músculos pareciam relaxar ao terem contato com a água quente do banho. O cabelo também já estava quase limpo, a cor vermelha estava começando a dar os primeiros sinais de que voltaria. Ginny observou os elfos retirarem a tampa que escorria a água, deixando-a descer turva pelo ralo.

Não se importava de estar nua diante daquelas criaturas. Sabia que os elfos eram discretos e que nem ao menos a olhavam quando o nível da água abaixava a ponto de deixá-la completamente exposta. Quando a água suja foi embora, eles tornaram a encher a banheira e a jogar sais com aromas diversos ali. Depois de alguns minutos, a banheira já estava cheia novamente, e bolhas de todas as cores flutuavam pelo nível da água.

Já era a segunda vez que eles trocavam a água da banheira. A primeira, o líquido cristalino tinha saído em um tom amarronzado. Estava imunda, e lavara a imundice do corpo de Ginny com facilidade. Ela não queria admitir a si mesma, mas estava apreciando o banho. Sentir-se limpa novamente tinha lhe dado até mesmo forças, julgando que ela nem imaginara que um dia se sentiria assim na situação em que estava. Há meses não tomava banho, apenas usava a água dos rios quando o tempo e a segurança a permitiam isso.

Um elfo se aproximou, pegando uma bucha de aspecto fofo e colocando-a sobre as costas dela. Com movimentos circulares, ele esfregou delicadamente a pele pálida da garota. Depois de alguns minutos, o elfo suspirou.

- O mestre pode ser até mesmo razoável se você não o contestar.

Ginny odiava o modo como o elfo falava de Greyback, como se ele fosse um bruxo importantíssimo, e como se ela tivesse a obrigação de colocá-lo em um patamar elevado assim como as criaturas o colocavam. Não respondeu o elfo.

- Não teime com ele, garota. Ah! Está pronta!

O elfo anunciou, e Ginny percebeu que o banho havia acabado. Com um estalar de dedos, o elfo conjurou um roupão felpudo, que flutuou em direção à banheira. Ela emergiu da água, pegando o roupão escuro e colocando-o no corpo. Saiu da banheira e percebeu o outro elfo já carregando duas toalhas dobradas enquanto ela ia até o quarto.

- Vocês podem me dar privacidade?

Ela pediu gentilmente enquanto o elfo menor colocava as toalhas em cima de um móvel por perto. Ela sabia que eles não tinham culpa de enaltecer Greyback. Foram criados para isso, e fazia parte da natureza deles seguir essa conduta. Os dois fizeram uma reverência exagerada, e desapareceram com um estalo.

Ginny respirou fundo e andou até o móvel que o elfo havia colocado as toalhas, pegando uma e enrolando o cabelo ruivo para fazê-lo parar de pingar. Seus olhos correram pelo quarto. Havia um vestido colocado cuidadosamente na cama. Era escuro, e seguia o corte de um vestido medieval. Ela tentou discernir se o tecido era de um tom roxo ou azul, mas as chamas escassas da lareira não a permitiram obter sucesso. Ao lado do vestido, havia uma camisola de um tecido fino e dessa vez claro, mas a peça de roupa era comprida igual ao vestido.

Ela andou até o armário, vasculhando algumas gavetas e procurando as roupas íntimas. Conseguiu achar algumas de algodão branco. Abriu o roupão e o jogou em uma poltrona que ficava ali perto. Não pôde deixar de se olhar no grande espelho, mais como uma curiosidade do que como um costume.

Assustou-se com o que viu.

A Ginny Weasley que ela costumava ser já não existia, disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Mas agora sua convicção havia passado para o físico. Ela não tinha mais as curvas que possuía em sua época em Hogwarts. Conseguiu observar os ossos de sua clavícula pontudos demais para ser saudável. Sua pele, antes pálida e perfeita, possuía cortes e manchas de machucados antigos. O cabelo estava opaco e quebradiço. Seu rosto estava um pouco encovado e abaixo dos olhos, duas sombras arroxeadas indicavam que ela estava com olheiras, símbolo do cansaço.

Ela já desconfiava de que seu estado não estaria bom, mas se ver assim, no espelho, depois de tanto tempo, deixou-a com uma sensação ruim. Ela parecia fitar outra pessoa, e o que mais a incomodava, não eram as marcas dos machucados, fome e guerra, e sim os olhos. Tristes. O brilho havia sumido.

Engoliu em seco e buscou a camisola em cima da cama, colocando-a rapidamente em uma tentativa tola de tampar o seu corpo. Mas a imagem que vira no espelho não sairia de sua mente naquela noite. O tecido fino da camisola desceu com facilidade pela pele dela, caindo suavemente até os pés.

Ginny andou até a mesinha prateada, percebendo o prato de comida que havia ali.

Determinada a se alimentar para ganhar forças a fim de sair daquele lugar, ela levou a primeira garfada à boca. O gosto da comida deliciosa invadiu seu paladar e a fez salivar. Ela tentou comer rapidamente para saciar a fome que ela não conseguia mais ignorar, mas não colocava nada dentro do estômago há tanto tempo, que logo ele começou a protestar. O enjoo foi inevitável, e ela afastou o prato, indo até a cama e deitando-se ali.

O cansaço a invadiu novamente.

Depois de cerca de uma hora, os elfos reapareceram no quarto. Ginny fitou as criaturas.

- O mestre estará aqui pela parte da manhã. – um elfo olhou para o prato. – Não comeu muito. O mestre foi claro de que a quer saudável.

- Desculpe. – ela decidiu ser educada, afinal, eles eram bons para ela. – Não como direito há meses. Não consigo comer.

Os elfos gesticularam afirmativamente com a cabeça e um pegou o prato.

- Amanhã tentaremos fazer um café da manhã mais leve para a senhora.

Depois da costumeira reverência, desapareceram dali.

Ela deitou-se novamente na cama, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar, mas logo depois ele roncou, pedindo por mais comida.

Demorou algumas horas para que ela conseguisse dormir.

* * *

Greyback observava a uma distância considerável os bruxos sentados à mesa. O Lorde das Trevas estava na ponta, como de costume. Todos ali permaneciam com a cabeça abaixada. Fenrir poderia até dizer que era sinal de respeito, se não sentisse o cheiro de medo emanando de cada um ali.

Ele estava encostado em uma parede, os braços largos cruzados e os olhos cinzentos atentos a tudo. Depois de alguns minutos, a mão pálida do homem sentado na ponta se levantou, fazendo até mesmo a respiração menos ruidosa parar. A sala foi preenchida com um silêncio absoluto. Todos agora estavam atentos.

- Meus caros, chamei-os aqui para decidirmos o que fazer com os sangue-puros que distribui entre vocês.

Fenrir sabia que eles não iriam decidir nada. Se o Lorde das Trevas havia convocado essa reunião, era porque já sabia exatamente o que fazer com os bruxos que estavam espalhados entre as casas dos seus Comensais da Morte.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que não os puni, ou simplesmente por que não me livrei de todos eles. – os olhares dos presentes foram percorridos por um brilho curioso. – Todos eles possuem sangue-puro, e mesmo que eles não mereçam isso, ainda fazem parte da única espécie real de bruxo.

Ele olhou para Severo Snape, que retirou um pergaminho enrolado das vestes e gesticulou com a varinha para que esse se abrisse. De onde Fenrir estava, ele não conseguia ler o que estava escrito, mas forçando a vista, ele percebeu que era uma lista.

- Pedi para Snape fazer uma lista de todos os sangue-puros que foram capturados, e onde eles se encontram agora. Não quero que eles morram, tampouco quero que sejam tratados como um de nós. São covardes e foram contra mim, mas ainda assim, se os matarmos, teremos mais sangue-ruins na Inglaterra do que em qualquer parte do mundo.

Ouve um burburinho tímido depois do que ele falara. O pergaminho flutuava pela mesa, permitindo que cada bruxo ali lesse o conteúdo. Fenrir escutou a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange dizer algo como 'escória', antes do Lorde das Trevas gesticular novamente com as mãos para pedir silêncio.

- O que peço é algo simples. Mantenha-os onde estão, deixe-os cativos e longe do contato com a sociedade bruxa. Uma rebelião não pode ocorrer. Eles precisam aceitar que a guerra acabou, e que o líder deles agora sou eu. Eles precisam aceitar o lugar deles na sociedade bruxa.

Todos os Comensais da Morte concordaram. Aquilo seria até mesmo prazeroso. Manter bruxos trancafiados em casa era algo fácil demais para não ser divertido. Fenrir permitiu-se sorrir.

A garota que estava com ele não poderia sofrer. Mas ela também não teria uma vida fácil.

* * *

Ginny acordou na manhã do dia seguinte. Abriu os olhos com relutância, sentindo a claridade do dia bater em seu rosto. Ela piscou algumas vezes para o foco voltar, e depois percebeu que havia dormido de qualquer maneira no colchão, até mesmo descoberta.

Provavelmente o quarto havia esfriado de madrugada, mas estava acostumada demais ao desconforto físico para ter notado e acordado. Ela esfregou os olhos e sentou-se no colchão, espreguiçando-se. De repente sentiu uma pontada ao lado do corpo e estremeceu. Colocou a mão em cima da costela, percebendo que a dor vinha dali, gemeu quando pressionou o local.

Seus olhos correram rapidamente pelo chão do quarto, pousando na mesinha prateada onde normalmente sua comida era servida. Ela percebeu uma bandeja preenchida com as mais diversas comidas servidas em um café da manhã. Seu estômago revirou e ela decidiu ignorar o prato, deitando-se novamente no colchão.

- Você precisa comer.

Uma voz diferente chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela sentou-se rapidamente na cama, a dor na costela voltando. Depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que não estava só no quarto. Greyback estava sentado na poltrona que ficava perto do armário, e parecia um lobisomem prestes a dar o bote em um pedaço de carne.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela gritou.

E antes que ela desse conta, ele levantou a sua varinha e com apenas um gesto, os lábios de Ginny foram colados, impedindo-a de continuar a gritar. Por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia abrir a boca. Sua mandíbula simplesmente não a obedecia. Ela olhou de forma furiosa para o homem ali.

- Agora me escute, garota. Preciso de você alimentada e saudável. Você fará algumas tarefas enquanto estiver aqui.

Ele esperou a reação dela, mas Ginny apenas continuou o fitando, seus olhos já não o olhavam mais com fúria, e ela parecia prestar atenção. Ele decidiu continuar.

- Vou retirar o feitiço, e espero que você continue calada. O Lorde das Trevas foi sucinto quanto a uma mordida ou um assassinato, mas ele não disse nada sobre a Cruciatus.

O rosto animalesco dele foi preenchido por um sorriso maldoso. Ela pegou-se observando aquele homem atentamente pela primeira vez. Greyback era enorme em comparação a tudo que estava no quarto, inclusive ela.

Seus olhos eram cinzentos, mas ela conseguiu discernir um leve tom amarelado nas orbes. Os cabelos dele eram levemente ondulados. Os traços do rosto eram grosseiros, e ele possuía uma barba espessa. Barba ou pelo, ela não sabia dizer. Ele levantou-se da poltrona e ela observou agora a sua altura. Talvez um metro e noventa? Seu físico era assustador. Os braços eram largos e o tronco do corpo também. Mesmo que ele estivesse parado e calado em frente a ela, Ginny tinha a impressão de estar diante de um animal enjaulado. Era ameaçador.

Ele gesticulou com a varinha, fazendo o aroma de couro ficar mais forte com esse movimento. Ela sentiu seus lábios descolarem rapidamente, e não ousou voltar a gritar, temendo uma Cruciatus. Sabia que ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de lançar a maldição.

- Agora coma.

Ele ordenou e ela saiu da cama vagarosamente, indo em direção à mesinha prateada e tentando ignorar que estava de camisola em frente a ele. Mas ele não parecia interessado nas vestes dela, mesmo que o tecido fosse fino e marcasse cada curva ínfima e desnutrida do seu corpo.

Ela sentou-se e começou a comer o café da manhã. Como na noite anterior, ela quase gemeu ao sentir o gosto da geleia em sua boca, seu estômago vibrou com o alimento. Mas logo depois ela sentiu o enjoo, e deixou cair uma torrada no prato.

- O que há?

Ela estremeceu quando ele perguntou, mas tomou coragem para responder.

- Não consigo comer. Fico enjoada.

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas continuou a fitá-la. Ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que ele não iria sair do quarto enquanto ela não comesse tudo que estava na bandeja. Com relutância e um pouco de esforço, ela terminou o café da manhã, sentindo que a comida já queria sair do seu estômago. Fez força para não vomitar.

Greyback andou em direção à porta.

- Os elfos virão pegá-la para dizer a você as suas obrigações. Vista-se.

Ele mandou, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

Fazia quase uma hora que ela andava por aquele castelo com dois elfos a sua frente lhe dizendo como era a rotina daquele lugar. Ginny prestava atenção, mas seus olhos corriam por cada corredor que ela passava. Ela conseguiu descobrir que o castelo possuía três andares. O quarto em que ela dormia ficava no segundo. Havia muitas portas pelos corredores, e todas elas estavam fechadas. Ela perguntou-se o que teria ali dentro. Prisões? Salas de torturas? Portais?

Não perguntou nada disso aos elfos. As criaturas eram educadas demais e ela sabia que a lealdade deles era pelo lobisomem. Fazer perguntas inconvenientes apenas iria torturá-los.

Pelo que ela conseguira captar, ela teria que limpar todo o piso do primeiro andar três vezes por semana, e diariamente ajudar na cozinha. Aquilo não era difícil, por mais que o primeiro andar fosse imenso, ela preferia lavar o piso a ficar trancada dentro de um quarto esperando a visita de Greyback. E ela sempre ajudava sua mãe na cozinha, então julgou que seria tranquilo.

- Você sabe mexer com plantas?

Um elfo perguntou enquanto a levava para fora do castelo. A luz do sol invadiu as orbes claras de Ginny e ela semicerrou os olhos. O calor do dia pinicava a sua pele, mas era algo agradável de sentir depois de tanto tempo. Ela gesticulou afirmativamente com a cabeça para o elfo, que deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Então você poderá cuidar do jardim! – ele deu passinhos mais apressados e apontou para um jardim mal cuidado por perto. – Ele está precisando de alguém que saiba plantar.

Ela foi em direção ao jardim e percebeu resquícios de uma tentativa de flores na terra. Tudo ali estava amarelado e mal cuidado. Até mesmo uma grande árvore que ficava por perto possuía suas folhas em um tom acobreado. Correu os olhos pelo lugar, observando uma grade alta que ficava atrás daquela árvore. Uma planta havia tomado conta da grade, enroscando-se nas peças de ferro. Mas não foi isso que chamou a sua atenção.

Uma grade podia ser algo para ajudá-la em sua fuga. Ela perguntou-se se conseguiria escalar aquela grade imensa e pular, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta. De qualquer maneira, guardou a informação para si, empolgando-se no mesmo momento com a descoberta. Os elfos a deixariam trabalhar no jardim sozinha? Se isso acontecesse, seria ainda mais fácil.

Quando voltaram para a mansão e estavam andando pelos corredores novamente, Ginny percebeu que o castelo estava silencioso demais. Greyback nunca se encontrava ali durante o dia. Ela agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que os elfos estavam a levando diretamente para a cozinha, onde ela entrou junto deles e percebeu que mais três elfos ficavam ali. Eles preparavam a comida para o fim do dia, e a saudaram com entusiasmo.

O elfo pequeno puxou a sua manga para ganhar a sua atenção novamente.

- O mestre sempre janta em casa. E todos os dias ele come carne mal passada.

Ginny não precisou perguntar o motivo da predileção do lobisomem, mas o elfo continuou a falar.

- Você irá servi-lo todas as noites, mas não jantará com ele. Sua comida sempre será servida dentro do seu quarto, para onde você irá assim que servi-lo. Você será trancada depois.

Ela não gostou da ideia de servir Fenrir Greyback, mas depois ficou um pouco mais aliviada ao saber que não precisaria jantar na presença dele. Estar trancada dentro de um quarto era até mesmo delicioso ante a ideia de ver aquela criatura comer carne mal passada.

Quanto menos contato, melhor.

* * *

Ginny estava sovando uma massa durante alguns minutos. Fazer aquilo a fazia se lembrar de sua mãe. Era inevitável. Ninguém conseguia sovar uma massa igual a Molly Weasley. E julgando a consistência que a massa estava ficando, ela havia ensinado a prática para a filha com primazia.

Lembrar-se da mãe fez com que ela se lembrasse também dos dias d'A Toca, de seus irmãos e do tempo em que era feliz. Seus olhos encheram-se de água e uma lágrima deslizou facilmente pelo rosto dela, morrendo em sua boca.

- Por que chora, senhora?

Uma pequena elfa perguntou, visivelmente preocupada com a tristeza da garota. Ginny passou a manga do vestido pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

- Saudades.

Respondeu. A fisionomia da elfa passou de preocupada para temerosa em apenas um segundo.

- Não fique assim, senhora. Saudade é algo que nunca é tolerado nesse castelo. Assim como as lágrimas.

Horrorizada, Ginny assentiu, controlando-se e focando sua atenção em fazer bolinhos pequenos com a massa. Depois de algum tempo, percebeu os elfos arrumarem um prato. Não precisava perguntar para saber que aquele era o jantar do mestre deles.

Ela terminou de fazer os bolinhos e perguntou se podia subir para o quarto. Estava um pouco tonta e cansada, e a dor em sua costela não havia diminuído. A cada respirada aquilo piorava. Um elfo negou com a cabeça.

- O mestre já está no castelo e logo será servido. Você precisa servi-lo antes de subir para o quarto.

Ela assentiu e sentou-se em um banco de madeira que ficava por perto, tentando não mexer-se muito por causa da dor. Não disse nada em relação a isso para os elfos. Sabia que ninguém ali se importaria muito, de qualquer maneira, a dor poderia ser apenas cansaço ou tensão do dia. Um elfo apareceu.

- O mestre espera seu jantar.

Ela se levantou e pegou a bandeja, indo em direção à porta. Permitiu-se olhar para o prato e observou ali um grande bife mal passado, praticamente cru. Ela sentiu ânsia de vômito ante aquela comida, mas tentou se controlar quando entrou na sala de jantar e o viu.

Fenrir estava sentado na mesa esperando ser servido. Ginny percebeu que ela tremia um pouco. A figura daquele homem lhe dava medo. Com relutância e visível temor, ela andou até a mesa e colocou delicadamente a bandeja em frente a ele, sentindo-se mais aliviada ao afastar-se.

Não sabia se podia dar as costas e ir embora, e decidiu ficar ali até que ele a dispensasse. Fenrir nem ao menos a olhou. Ele cortou o pedaço de bife do prato. O sangue saiu do pedaço de carne e espalhou-se pela porcelana branca. Ginny desviou os olhos rapidamente.

Fenrir percebeu isso.

- O sangue lhe dá nojo, garota?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente divertido com a repulsa dela. Mas ela não respondeu.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. Responda.

Aquilo era uma ordem. Ginny respirou fundo.

- Não sinto nojo. Sangue me lembra morte.

Ele sorriu levemente e voltou a comer com avidez, dispensando-a com um gesto. Ela andou até a porta, e quando estava prestes a sair da sala, escutou a voz de Fenrir, dessa vez mais séria.

- Terá que se acostumar com sangue, garota. Sangue é algo que me move.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** como vocês estão me enchendo de comentários, estou postando mais rápido. Até o próximo!


	4. Desconfiança

**Desconfiança**

**- Quatro semanas depois –**

Ginny mantinha a sua rotina como uma escrava digna e obediente. Todos os dias se levantava cedo, comia o que lhe era servido, sem rejeitar nada do prato, e ia diretamente para o armário de vassouras, pegando todas ali, que eram de diversos tamanhos, e caminhando para o primeiro andar para começar a limpar o chão, varrendo-o e passando um pano úmido para tirar o pó.

Como o chão era de mármore, assim como o chão do segundo e do terceiro andar, era fácil de limpar. O que ela tinha dificuldade era em lavar as escadas de pedra do castelo, que pareciam odiá-la, decidindo sujarem-se todos os dias para que ela voltasse a limpar.

Ela dedicava três dias de sua semana para os jardins, que estavam começando a aceitar a cor verde. Ela havia plantado rosas ali, e as sementes haviam começado a brotar na semana passada.

Nos finais do dia, ajudava na cozinha e esperava os elfos arrumarem o jantar de Greyback. Ela o servia, esperava alguns minutos para que ele a dispensasse, e subia finalmente para o quarto, comendo o seu próprio jantar e caindo na cama. Ela dormia imediatamente depois do dia tenso e cansativo que normalmente tinha.

No momento, Ginny terminava de limpar o chão do primeiro andar. Ao puxar a vassoura de encontro ao seu corpo, sentiu uma forte fisgada na costela. Quase gritou de dor, mas controlou-se e apenas gemeu, apoiando a vassoura na parede e colocando a mão ao lado do corpo.

- O que foi?

Um elfo que estava ao lado dela perguntou, visivelmente preocupado. Ela fez uma pequena careta.

- Eu não sei... sinto essa dor há quatro semanas.

- Você devia ter comunicado isso ao mestre.

Ginny soltou uma risada irônica de descrença e voltou a varrer o chão.

- Ele não se preocuparia comigo a esse ponto.

O elfo não respondeu, parecia achar muito absurdo o que ela havia lhe falado, como se a ideia de seu mestre não se preocupar com uma senhora fosse inconcebível. Ela quase sorriu ao perceber o vinco na testa do elfo, mas logo depois parou de varrer o chão.

- Terminei, vou cuidar dos jardins.

O elfo assentiu e Ginny recolheu as vassouras, assim como o pano de chão e balde, equilibrando tudo ao lado do corpo e andando calmamente até o armário de vassouras para guardar tudo. A dor ainda estava presente, mas tinha diminuído um pouco. Mas ela sabia que era questão de tempo para que a dor voltasse.

Ela abriu o armário de vassouras e guardou organizadamente as vassouras ali, começando a separar o material de jardinagem. Ginny daria tudo por uma varinha naquele momento. Facilitaria a sua vida, e ela não precisaria perder a manhã inteira varrendo o chão do andar imenso do castelo. Se ela tivesse uma varinha, o seu esforço seria bem menor, e talvez a dor em sua costela parasse definitivamente. Mas ela sabia que Greyback nunca lhe daria uma varinha.

Fechou o armário e andou até a porta principal do castelo, saindo no jardim. O sol a saudou, esquentando a sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos, permitindo-se curtir aquela sensação. Quando cuidava dos jardins, era o único momento em que sentia os raios de sol na pele e o vento fresco nos cabelos. O cheiro de terra e grama era bom demais comparado ao cheiro de pedra e madeira do castelo.

Ao chegar ao jardim, Ginny colocou o material de jardinagem ao lado e ajoelhou-se na terra fofa, cutucando levemente os montinhos. Algumas plantas começavam a despontar da terra, e as plantas que já existiam ali, e que estavam amareladas, ela conseguira recuperar, fazendo-as ficar com uma cor esverdeada bonita.

Ao começar a podar as folhas mortas, Ginny permitiu-se sorrir. Era o único momento do dia que apreciava gratuitamente. De qualquer maneira, ela arriscava-se a dizer que o jardim era o único legal que realmente tinha vida naquele castelo. Ela adorava mexer nas plantas, sentir a terra entre seus dedos, regá-las e observá-las crescer. Mesmo se possuísse uma varinha, não a usaria naquele momento. Adorava fazer aquilo manualmente, como se fosse seus dedos que estivessem dando vida àquilo tudo.

Como todas as vezes em que estava só, seus pensamentos começaram a tomar rumos próprios. Naquele dia, eles decidiram fazer com que Ginny pensasse nos seus colegas de Hogwarts. Como estariam Luna e Cho Chang? Ela lembrou-se vagamente de Luna saindo de seu campo de visão quando foi comercializada, assim como Cho Chang. Ela lembrou-se de Neville e seu peito se apertou.

De repente percebeu que não poderia deixar de esquecer-se de ninguém lá fora. De qualquer maneira, eram as pessoas que Ginny amava, e saber que eles ainda estavam vivos lhe deixava em paz, e lhe dava forças para querer viver também.

Ela agradeceu mentalmente por estar ali, apenas varrendo o chão, cuidando da cozinha e dos jardins. Sabia que os colegas não deviam ter a mesma sorte. Bellatrix devia estar fazendo da vida de Neville um inferno.

O rosto dela foi percorrido pela fisionomia da tristeza.

De uma janela distante, no terceiro andar da parte leste do castelo, Fenrir observava com atenção a garota mexer nas plantas. Ele sabia que ela nem desconfiaria de que ele às vezes dedicava seu tempo a observando. Ele nunca aparecia para ninguém na parte do dia, e ele tinha quase certeza de que ela achava que ele só estava no castelo na parte da noite.

Estava mais que claro que a garota se sentia mais à vontade ali, em meio às plantas do jardim. Ela estava sorrindo levemente minutos atrás, mas naquele momento ela ficara triste. Fenrir não sabia o porquê, mas ficou um pouco curioso para saber o motivo do sorriso.

Ela debruçou-se para pegar uma pequena tesoura e Fenrir percebeu que as roupas que ele lhe dera estavam começando a ficar mais justas ao corpo. Naquela tarde ela usava um conjunto claro de roupas de algodão, e a blusa já mostrava a curva delicada da cintura dela. Ela não estava tão magra igual estava quando ele a escolheu e a trancou ali, e ele a preferia assim. Sabia pelo relatório dos elfos que ela agora não recusava nenhuma comida.

Os cabelos também haviam mudado muito. Quatro semanas atrás, os fios estavam opacos e estranhos. Naquele momento não. O sol batia nela e deixava os cabelos ainda mais vermelhos do que eram, mostrando o brilho que possuíam. Os fios caíam como cascata pelos ombros dela, fazendo um contraste inquietante com o verde das plantas.

Mas ela ainda estava pálida. Não aquela palidez de um londrino comum, mas a palidez de alguém doente e cansado. Fenrir sabia que a beleza da garota nunca voltaria completamente. Ele já estava se acostumando com essa ideia. Felizmente o seu aroma estava ficando cada dia mais doce. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas podia arriscar-se a dizer que era por causa da recuperação física dela. Fenrir conseguia sentir o aroma dela cada vez mais. Quando ela se aproximava para colocar a bandeja a sua frente na hora do jantar, o cheiro delicioso invadia as narinas dele e o deixava com água na boca, dando-lhe ainda mais fome.

No entanto, ele tinha plena consciência de que não poderia encostar nenhum dente nela. Mas estava mais que claro que ele daria tudo para sentir uma gota do sangue dela em seu paladar, ou até mesmo lambê-la para ver se o gosto dela era compatível com seu aroma.

De repente a garota parou de mexer nas plantas, colocando os instrumentos de lado e pousando a mão pequena ao lado do corpo. Ela fez uma careta e levantou a blusa. Fenrir pôde observar ali uma grande mancha escura. Ela tocou a mancha com os dedos, estremecendo levemente.

Ele franziu o cenho quando viu aquilo. Ela estava machucada, isso estava mais do que claro. Mas ela não dissera nada para ele. Logo, ele podia concluir que o machucado não era tão sério. Mulheres normalmente não aguentavam muito a dor física, e ele sabia que ela aguentaria muito menos por estar frágil fisicamente. Se a dor não era o suficiente para ela lhe chamar, então ele não se preocuparia com aquilo.

Ela parou de tocar no próprio corpo e colocou a blusa novamente no lugar, voltando a trabalhar. Fenrir respirou fundo, enfiando as mãos enormes dentro dos bolsos da calça e continuando a observá-la.

De repente ele percebeu algo. Um leigo não iria perceber, mas ele era atento demais para que não notasse os olhos claros dela desviarem para a grade que ficava atrás de uma árvore. Ela parecia temer que alguém a visse, então não fitava a grade por mais de dois segundos, mas Fenrir a pegou olhando aquele lugar mais de três vezes enquanto mexia no jardim. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela parou de trabalhar no jardim, organizou todos os instrumentos em uma grande cesta e limpou as mãos na calça de algodão, levantando-se. Fenrir esperava que a garota pegasse a cesta e fosse embora, mas ela demorou-se ali por alguns segundos.

Ela olhou discretamente de um lado para o outro e andou calmamente até a árvore, mexendo ali com falso desinteresse. Ela deslocou algumas folhas grandes do lugar e logo depois se afastou, pegando a cesta e andando diretamente até o castelo.

Fenrir semicerrou os olhos e virou-se, indo em direção à porta do cômodo em que estava.

* * *

A noite já havia caído. Ginny tinha acabado de colocar a bandeja diante de Greyback e agora se afastava para esperar o lobisomem começar a comer e dispensá-la. O corpo dela estava levemente dolorido e ela sentia a dor na costela ainda mais evidente. Desejava a todo custo tomar um banho e cair na cama.

Mas Fenrir Greyback parecia querê-la ali, pois ainda não a dispensara com o seu gesto costumeiro, e ela não ousou sair por conta própria.

Ele partiu o bife com apenas um movimento de talheres e pegou um pedaço com a mão. Havia mais sangue no prato naquela noite, ela percebeu. Depois, observando melhor, percebeu também que a carne que ele comia estava ficando cada dia mais sangrenta e crua, e perguntou-se o motivo disso. Independente do motivo, aquilo não era bom. Ginny teve um péssimo pressentimento naquele momento.

Ela estremeceu levemente. Fenrir não deixou isso passar despercebido. Algo nos estremecimentos dela o fazia se regozijar. Adorava sentir o medo dela. Conseguia até mesmo farejá-lo.

- E então, garota, no seu tempo em Hogwarts, você era de qual casa?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente interessado e curioso. O coração dela deu um salto. Ele nunca conversava com ela, e sempre quando lhe dirigia a palavra era para dar uma ordem. E só. Iniciar uma possível conversa com aquele monstro era praticamente inimaginável. O que ele queria com aquilo? De qualquer maneira, ela sabia que teria que responder, ou senão ele a ordenaria a isso.

- Grifinória.

A voz soou um pouco trêmula e fraca, e Ginny odiou-se por isso. Um sorriso malicioso percorreu levemente o rosto de Fenrir e ele enfiou mais um pedaço de carne na boca, mastigando-o rapidamente e engolindo. Observou-a por alguns segundos antes de fazer a segunda pergunta.

- Entendi... então me diga, você ainda possui a coragem que todo grifinório julga e se vangloria ter?

Ele estava a provocando, mas ela não iria entrar naquele jogo dele. Dessa vez ela permaneceu calada, desviando os olhos claros daquele homem imenso e focando-os no chão de mármore escuro.

- Pelo visto não possui.

O movimento da cabeça dela foi tão forte que ela sentiu seu pescoço se estalar. Ela o olhou em fúria, observando um sorriso vitorioso percorrer o rosto dele. Ela queria amaldiçoá-lo, respondê-lo ou até mesmo voar nele e socar aquele lobisomem imbecil. Mas sabia que respondê-lo seria ainda pior, e fazer as outras coisas, bom... seria suicídio.

- Pode ir, garota. Mas quando estiver deitada em sua cama, lembre-se, se tentar algo imprudente aqui dentro, pagará pela ousadia.

Ele a dispensou com seu gesto costumeiro. Ginny demorou a entender o que ele lhe falara, mas mesmo assim deu as costas àquele homem e andou com passos lentos para fora da sala de jantar. Depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que suas pernas estavam tremendo.

Por que ele falara aquilo? Seria por causa de algo em relação aos jardins? Mas como ele saberia daquilo, se quando ela mexia ali os elfos estavam trabalhando em seus afazeres e ele não estava no castelo?

Ela não sabia responder aquelas perguntas.

O péssimo pressentimento voltou ao seu corpo, dessa vez de forma mais forte.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** bom, eu sei que todas estão ansiosas por mais ação, mas eu preciso colocar algumas coisas em pauta primeiro, como costumo fazer. No próximo capítulo as coisas vão realmente começar a andar! Prometo! Até lá!


	5. Tentativa

**Tentativa**

Ginny passava vagarosamente o pano úmido pelo primeiro andar de mármore do castelo. Mesmo que seus movimentos estivessem cuidadosos, as juntas dos seus dedos estavam brancas tamanha a força com que ela segurava a vassoura. Ela não sabia se estava segurando-a assim por medo dos elfos perceberem que seus braços tremiam, ou para se apoiar em algo. Provavelmente as duas opções eram viáveis.

Ela tentava ignorar, mas passara a noite em claro repensando tudo o que ia fazer naquele dia. Seria o dia em que ela tentaria escapar dali, fugir, ganhar novamente a sua liberdade, nem que para isso precisasse arriscar a sua vida e voltar a viver em cavernas, buracos e florestas desabitadas. Voltar a comer folhas com sabores estranhos e, com muita sorte, um coelho ou um pássaro.

Ela não conseguira dormir por causa do seu nervosismo, e quando finalmente o sono viera para seu corpo, o sol já estava nascendo. De qualquer maneira, ela não conseguiria ficar por muito tempo na cama sabendo o dia que iria enfrentar pela frente.

Seus ouvidos atentos capturaram o som de passos e ela saiu de seus pensamentos, como se temesse que alguém fosse ouvi-los. Seus olhos correram com timidez em direção ao som e ela observou Greyback descendo as escadas com passos rápidos e bruscos. Estremeceu. Nunca o vira ali pela parte da manhã, e seu sexto sentido lhe disse que algo ali estava errado. Uma quebra de parâmetro depois de tantas semanas?

Tentou não pensar nisso, enfiando em sua cabeça que estava sendo paranoica. A paranoia era normal quando se estava planejando algo proibido debaixo do nariz de um monstro. Ela sabia que ele podia farejar o seu medo, mas se ele conseguira naquela manhã, não deu sinais de que estava desconfiado.

Ele não disse nada para os elfos e nem para ela. Nem ao menos os olhou, apenas pulou o último degrau, cruzando a passos largos o hall de entrada do castelo e saindo pela porta principal. Ginny sentiu seus músculos relaxarem.

Estava quase na hora.

Ela esperou bons trinta minutos se passarem desde a saída de Greyback para terminar de passar o pano no chão. Limpou as mãos no avental e comunicou aos elfos que ia cuidar do jardim. Eles assentiram, não desconfiando de nada. Não poderiam, de três em três dias ela cuidava das plantas, e eles estavam focados demais em suas tarefas para observar o nervosismo dela.

Ela guardou as vassouras no armário e pendurou o avental. Quase saiu dali, mas depois se lembrou de que teria que pegar a cesta com os instrumentos de plantação. Xingou-se mentalmente e pegou a cesta, saindo do armário e andando rapidamente até a porta principal.

O sol a saudou como sempre fazia quando ela saía para cuidar dos jardins. Em um dia normal, ela apreciaria isso, mas não naquele dia. Ela precisava ganhar tempo. Já esperara demais e a aparição de Greyback a atrasara.

Ela jogou a cesta perto do jardim de qualquer maneira e andou até a árvore. Mexeu em algumas folhas cuidadosamente colocadas de maneira que tampassem a tesoura de poda que estava ali. Pegou a tesoura, sentindo suas mãos trêmulas. Ginny olhou para a grade, acompanhando a altura que ela possuía. Semicerrou os olhos quando chegou à ponta da grade, e respirou fundo para tomar coragem para o que ia fazer naquele momento.

Com um movimento rápido de mãos, ela enrolou o vestido longo e fino que estava usando, dando um nó na saia. Enfiou uma aba da tesoura em seu pulso, tomando o cuidado de mantê-la fechada para a lâmina não cortá-la caso ela escorregasse. E com a maior coragem do mundo, começou a escalar a grade.

Quando deu o primeiro passo e percebeu o chão começar a ficar mais distante, sua coragem aumentou, mas não o suficiente para que suas pernas parassem de tremer. Ela sentia a tesoura batendo levemente em seu quadril à medida que ela ia subindo. O suor escorria pela sua nuca e os lábios estavam trêmulos também.

Era a sua única chance de fugir daquele lugar.

Quando se aproximava do ponto mais alto da grade, ela sentiu uma dor intensa na costela. Gemeu, seus olhos lacrimejando por causa do desconforto. Mas sabia que não poderia parar. Impulsionou o corpo, exigindo mais dele do que poderia. A dor multiplicou e fez com que o ar sumisse dos seus pulmões.

Chegou ao final da grade e permitiu-se sorrir minimamente. Mas quando achou que estaria livre do pior, algo inesperado aconteceu. Ela escutou um barulho, como se alguém estivesse andando em cima de galhos e folhas secas. Ginny estremeceu e entrou em pânico, sabendo o que teria que fazer naquele momento.

Respirando fundo e esquecendo-se completamente da dor, pulou de uma vez a grade e caiu de qualquer maneira na grama. Ela gemeu quando sentiu a dor na costela piorar, e não precisou olhar para o machucado para saber que algo ali estava quebrado, conseguia até mesmo sentir o osso dançando dentro de si.

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Ouviu novamente o barulho de passos sobre folhas secas e seu corpo quase entrou em convulsão. Algum elfo devia ter percebido a ausência dela nos jardins e ido verificar. Teria conseguido vê-la pulando? Ela não sabia aquela resposta, e não ficou muito tempo procurando-a.

Sem lembrar-se da dor, levantou-se rapidamente, pegando a tesoura que havia sido arremessada de seu pulso quando saltou. Com os passos mais rápidos que conseguiu dar com aquele vestido enrolado ao lado do seu corpo, ela começou a correr. Desesperadamente.

E não sabia se era por causa do seu desespero ou se era porque simplesmente não conhecia o lugar, mas à medida que corria, sentia-se perdida. Os galhos das árvores batiam no seu rosto, cortando-o e deixando-o com uma sensação de ardência. O castelo parecia ser cercado por um labirinto de árvores e sebes, e ela já não sabia se estava correndo para o local certo. Entraria em desespero caso visse novamente a muralha que havia acabado de saltar.

Ela escutou novamente barulhos de passos perto de si. Começou a chorar, sabendo que estava sendo seguida e desconfiando de que nunca conseguiria sair daquela pequena floresta. Mas não desistiu, apenas acelerou os passos, sentindo sua costela protestar devido à dor.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela percebeu uma massa disforme que parecia um corpo imenso correndo ao seu lado. O seu perseguidor parou, e Ginny teve tempo de olhar apenas os olhos cinzentos de Greyback antes de ele apontar a varinha para ela e lançar um feitiço. Ela conseguiu desviar, mais por susto e sorte do que por habilidade. Deu as costas e voltou a correr, dessa vez de forma mais desesperada.

Fenrir revirou os olhos quando percebeu a tentativa tola da menina de fugir, mas voltou a correr atrás dela. Ela parecia cansada, a distância diminuía rapidamente. Ele conseguia distinguir com facilidade por onde ela estava indo, entre quais árvores ela se enfiava para se esconder. O aroma adocicado dela deixava um rastro fácil demais para ele farejar, sem contar os cabelos vermelhos, que contrastavam drasticamente com as cores marrons e verdes predominantes no ambiente.

Ginny agora sentia as lágrimas correrem com facilidade pelo rosto. E não demorou muito para que sentisse uma mão enorme puxá-la pelo vestido, desequilibrando-a e fazendo com que ela quase caísse. Ele a impediu de correr novamente, segurando com firmeza o seu braço.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e percebeu nas orbes cinzentas uma fúria incontrolável. Em um momento de desespero, Ginny não pensou duas vezes e fincou a grande tesoura de poda no braço que agora lhe segurava, enfiando-a quase por inteiro dentro da carne daquele lobisomem.

O rosnado que Greyback soltou foi severo e carregado de cólera. Ele pegou a tesoura e retirou-a de seu braço com facilidade, fazendo o sangue jorrar. A cena fez com que ela sentisse vontade de vomitar. Ele não parecia sentir dor, e seus olhos cinzentos não estavam focados no imenso corte profundo que ficara na sua pele, e sim no rosto aterrorizado da garota.

- Vai ficar uma cicatriz nisso aqui.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela, lançando um feitiço que ela não conseguiu desviar-se dessa vez. O corpo dela tombou, fazendo a costela bater na grama. Ela gritou de dor.

- Você tem sorte de eu ter grandes cicatrizes e não me importar com marcas. – ele se aproximou dela. – E também tem azar, pois sempre quando olhar essa, vou me lembrar de você. E vou querer fazê-la sofrer.

Ele apontou a varinha para ela e Ginny sentiu a sensação única de estar sob a Maldição Cruciatus. Diversas facas invisíveis entraram pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a gritar de dor. A sua costela começou a pulsar dentro do seu corpo, como se pedisse por ajuda. Ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes correrem livremente pelo seu rosto. Sentiu também a sua mente começar a se desconectar do seu corpo. Ameaçou desmaiar.

Mas Fenrir Greyback não estava satisfeito com apenas aquela tortura.

Ela sentiu um chute forte em sua barriga e se assustou quando a sensação de engasgo percorreu sua garganta. Ela perdeu o fôlego e abriu a boca, cuspindo sangue. O gosto metálico ainda estava em sua boca quando ele lhe chutou novamente.

Dessa vez a ânsia de vômito dela foi insuportável, e como ela não conseguia se mexer, apenas virou o rosto para o lado e abriu a boca, deixando jorrar o que estava querendo sair. Mas não era nada do que ela imaginara. O líquido que saíra de sua boca também era vermelho. Vomitara puro sangue, e a poça estava perto dela, fazendo com que parte do seu cabelo ruivo ficasse molhado.

Fenrir a olhou com atenção, percebendo imediatamente que algo estava errado. Ela havia vomitado sangue, e ele não planejara isso. Ele sabia que não poderia matar aquela garota, mesmo que agora quisesse com todas as forças fazer isso.

Aproximou-se dela, fitando-a com cuidado. Ginny abriu levemente os olhos, dando-se conta do rosto dele perto demais do seu para ser saudável. Abriu a boca novamente, cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

E desmaiou logo em seguida.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos de forma relutante, esperando a dor insuportável aparecer novamente em seu corpo. Mas ela não veio. Com o que conseguiu enxergar com a visão turva, percebeu que estava deitada em sua cama, e seu corpo estava imundo. Ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue, e poderia jurar que era por causa de sua roupa e cabelo.

Demorou-se um pouco para abrir os olhos totalmente, esperando sua visão entrar em foco. O rosto que viu a sua frente fez com que ela se assustasse e voltasse à realidade. Severo Snape a olhava com atenção, o nariz adunco e imenso perto demais dela, as cortinas de cabelos oleosos caindo sobre o rosto.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela gritou.

Um grito surpreendentemente alto, para uma pessoa que havia desmaiado por ter vomitado sangue. A voz dela reverberou pelo quarto, atingindo as pedras da parede e fazendo um eco horrível se instalar no cômodo. O rosto de Snape não se alterou quando ele abriu a boca.

- Cale-se, Weasley.

Ela continuou a gritar, tentando se afastar.

- Não toque em mim!

Ela disse de forma brusca e Snape apenas revirou os olhos, apontando a varinha para ela. A boca dela ainda estava aberta, mas nenhum grito saía da garganta. Nenhuma voz. Ela tentou mais algumas vezes até desistir, tombando novamente o seu corpo na cama e ficando atenta a cada movimento de Snape. Estava começando a odiar essa mania que os Comensais da Morte tinham em lançar feitiços para ela se calar.

Quando Snape percebeu que ela estava um pouco mais calma, gesticulou com a mão, iniciando uma explicação.

- Estou aqui para cuidar de suas feridas. Greyback me chamou para isso, com um pouco de relutância. Estou administrando as poções que você deve tomar e cuidando de alguns cortes pelo corpo.

Quando observou que a garota não ia voltar a gritar, ele retirou o feitiço dela, acabando com a sua mudez. Ginny não ousou falar, e ele continuou a explicação.

- Greyback está nesse momento com o Lorde das Trevas. Ele lhe deve explicações. O Lorde das Trevas foi bem específico, não queria sangue-puro derramado, e Greyback fez isso literalmente.

Por mais que ela não quisesse, sentiu-se regozijada com aquela notícia. Se pudesse escolher, aquele lobisomem sofreria muito mais do que ela. Pior, pelas mãos de Voldemort. Mas isso não estava no seu poder, e pensando melhor naquela situação, ela não queria nada daquela corja. Snape gesticulou para conseguir a atenção da garota novamente.

- Duas de suas costelas estavam quebradas. Por sorte, consigo emendar ossos humanos com facilidade. Já ministrei uma poção para ajudá-la nisso, que você bebeu enquanto estava desmaiada. Porém, com os chutes que levou, você teve uma hemorragia interna. – Ginny percebeu que Snape não concordava muito com a violência que ela havia sofrido, e perguntou-se o motivo disso. – Você perdeu muito sangue e terá que tomar uma poção por uma semana todos os dias para recuperar isso tudo.

Ele levantou-se, colocando um frasco vazio em uma cômoda que ficava por perto. Ela julgou que aquilo era a poção que ajudara a emendar seus ossos. Snape a olhou novamente.

- Você terá que ficar de repouso. Então nada de brincar de escrava por uma semana.

Ironizou. Ele olhou para a janela. Parecia esperar alguém, e ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que ele estava esperando Greyback. Snape voltou a olhar para ela.

- Infelizmente, a poção que você precisa beber duas vezes por dia está com Greyback. Sugiro que você não o irrite novamente. Ele não está em seus melhores dias.

Com isso, ele caminhou rapidamente para a porta.

- Ele me torturou, Snape. Eu vomitei sangue porque ele me chutou, como se eu fosse um animal.

Snape parou onde estava, mas não se virou para ela novamente e nada disse.

- Em que você se transformou, Snape? E por que essa encenação toda? Por que cuidar de mim?

Ele virou a cabeça minimamente para ela, não perdendo seu tempo em olhá-la.

- Porque o Lorde das Trevas me ordenou isso.

E sem dar espaço para Ginny responder, ele abriu a porta do quarto, saindo do cômodo e deixando-a só.

* * *

- Você quase a matou, Greyback. A garota estava com costelas quebradas, e teve uma hemorragia interna.

Snape não olhava para o animal que estava ao seu lado. Sempre sentiu repulsa quando colocava os olhos sobre Fenrir Greyback, e não era agora que isso ia mudar. O lobisomem permaneceu calado. Snape pigarreou.

- O Lorde das Trevas pediu para você não torturá-la mais, em hipótese nenhuma.

- E posso saber o motivo do cuidado? Mesmo que ela seja sangue-puro, ela é apenas uma garota.

O sorriso que Snape dera foi mínimo, como se fosse apenas um repuxar de músculos perto dos lábios. Ele olhou rapidamente para Greyback.

- Essa garota foi útil ao Lorde das Trevas em uma época antiga. – ele entregou um frasco com um líquido arroxeado dentro. – Essa é a primeira dose. Os outros frascos estão com os elfos. Ela terá que tomar duas doses por dia. Uma pela manhã e outra pela noite.

Snape voltou a olhar para a janela quando a mão enorme de Greyback se fechou em volta do frasco.

- A sua poção está em cima da mesa de jantar. – Fenrir sabia sobre qual poção Snape se referia, mas preferiu não dizer nada. – Fique longe da garota por esses dias, Greyback.

O lobisomem gesticulou impacientemente com a mão enorme, dispensando Snape com esse gesto. O moreno virou-se de costas para a janela.

- Ela não pode fazer movimentos bruscos durante uma semana.

- Eu vou cuidar da garota, Snape.

Fenrir disse de forma impaciente e Snape assentiu, andando calmamente até a porta. Quando sua mão alcançou a maçaneta, ele virou-se para o homem que ainda estava perto da janela.

- Greyback? – Fenrir o olhou. - Ela não pode saber, sob hipótese nenhuma, que a família dela está viva.


	6. Consequências

**Nota da Autora: **atenção, esse capítulo (e alguns próximos) _podem_ causar estranheza às leitoras.

* * *

**Consequências**

Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona de tecido puído. O lugar fedia um pouco a mofo, mas ela acostumou-se demais àquele cheiro para reclamar. Olhava para seus dedos trêmulos, perguntando-se quando ela conseguiria sair dali como uma garota livre, e não como uma recompensa por serviços prestados.

Apesar de ser um prêmio de um Comensal da Morte, ela estava bem alimentada, de banho tomado e com as notícias do mundo bruxo em dia. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mofo misturado ao cheiro da madeira que estalava dentro da lareira.

Foi quando escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se levantou e correu até lá, praticamente jogando-se em Snape e sacudindo-o em desespero.

- O que aconteceu? Você foi chamado por Greyback. Eu sei que Ginny está lá. O que aconteceu com ela?

Fez a última pergunta quase gritando e Snape gesticulou com a mão em um gesto claro de impaciência.

- Acalme-se, Granger.

Ele jogou sua capa preta em um sofá e sentou-se em uma cadeira, passando as mãos no rosto. Hermione percebeu que ele parecia cansado, e não precisou pensar muito para saber o motivo. Snape havia saído daquela casa na parte da manhã e já era madrugada. A dupla identidade sempre fora seu disfarce perfeito, mas parecia que aquilo era um pouco mais cansativo quando ele tinha que se mostrar a todo tempo para Comensais da Morte, e não para estudante de Hogwarts.

Ele a olhou com atenção.

- Greyback feriu a Weasley. – antes que a sabe-tudo começasse a fazer perguntas irritantes, ele a calou com um gesto de mãos. – Ele passou dos limites, fez com que ela quebrasse as costelas. Ela teve uma hemorragia interna. Mas agora já esta medicada. O Lorde das Trevas foi claro quanto a mais sangue dela derramado.

Hermione fez uma careta. Não gostava quando Snape chamava Voldemort por aquele nome, mas sabia que ele não tinha escolhas, e o chamava assim mais por costume do que por respeito.

- Você precisa ajudá-la de alguma forma...

Ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como Snape iria fazer aquilo. Sua mente brilhante não trabalhava do mesmo modo que antes, e ela desconfiava de que era porque estava enfurnada naquele buraco por meses. Mas ela não podia reclamar, tirando a inconveniência de ter que jogar um feitiço para emagrecer no corpo e usar roupas imundas quando Comensais da Morte visitavam Snape, e tirando também a falta de paciência que ele tinha com ela, Hermione era bem tratada.

Ela podia estar no lugar de Ginny. E só a ideia disso a fazia estremecer.

- Você precisa tirá-la de lá, Snape. Ginny corre perigo. – ela frisou. – Está sob o mesmo teto que Fenrir Greyback!

- Ginny Weasley tem até sorte. Ela só cuida da casa. Não é com ela que temos que nos preocupar! – ele aumentou o tom de voz – E sim com os outros Comensais da Morte e o que eles estão fazendo com seus amigos sangue-ruins!

Hermione se calou no mesmo momento. Não havia respostas para aquilo. E ela concordava com ele em partes. Se Ginny sofrera um espancamento hoje, como estaria Neville nas mãos de Bellatrix? E como estaria Luna e Cho Chang?

- Não tem como pelo menos tirar Ginny das mãos de Greyback?

- E ir contra a vontade do Lorde das Trevas? Eu não posso salvar todos os Weasley de uma vez, Granger! – ele pontuou – Não há corpos, os Comensais da Morte estão procurando por cada ruivo da Inglaterra!

Ele gritou a última frase e ela apenas fechou os olhos, esperando ele se calar e a paz voltar ao cômodo.

- Ginny sabe que a família dela está viva?

- Não e vai continuar assim. – ele fitou a lareira. - Vamos torcer para que Greyback não fique criativo como Yaxley ficou com Cho Chang.

Hermione estremeceu.

* * *

Ginny acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, abrindo os olhos rapidamente como se temesse que Snape estivesse ao seu lado como na noite anterior. Ela respirou fundo ao perceber que estava sozinha, sentando-se na cama e procurando por algo anormal no quarto. Mas não havia nada, para sua tranquilidade. Apenas seu café da manhã, que estava pousado na mesinha prateada, como de costume.

Ginny sentiu seu estômago roncar e saiu de debaixo das cobertas, caminhando lentamente para a mesinha. Sentou-se ali perto e começou a comer, sentindo-se enjoada e tonta. A dor em sua costela já não estava mais presente, mas parecia que ela havia dado espaço para a fraqueza. Seus lábios estavam secos e sua língua áspera. E mesmo que sua costela estivesse emendada, seu corpo estava levemente dolorido. A primeira mordida foi difícil, mas à medida que ela comia, seu apetite dava os primeiros sinais de que estava começando a ser saciado.

Um estalo a fez se assustar. Ginny deixou a torrada cair e tremeu ligeiramente, mas era apenas um elfo doméstico, que sorria para ela como se tivesse entrado em seu quarto pedindo licença e anunciando sua presença.

- Bom dia!

Ele desejou, sorrindo como se ele tivesse desejando a ela feliz aniversário. Ginny forçou um sorriso.

- Bom dia.

O sorriso dele aumentou e ele pareceu quicar com a emoção de receber um cumprimento como aquele. Enfiou a pequena mão na fardinha puída e suja que usava e pegou dali de dentro um frasquinho com um conteúdo arroxeado, colocando-o ao lado do prato dela.

- Você precisa beber isso.

Ela sabia que era a poção que ela precisava tomar para se curar. Sem pensar duas vezes, retirou a tampinha do frasco e jogou o líquido na boca, bebendo-o. Uma sensação gostosa percorreu todo o seu corpo, deixando os músculos menos doloridos, o cérebro mais atento e acabando com a tonteira.

O elfo permaneceu ali, olhando-a com calma enquanto Ginny voltava a comer. Ele parecia esperá-la terminar de comer para recolher o prato.

- Onde está Greyback?

Ela perguntou, temendo pela resposta. O elfo deu de ombros.

- O mestre não está em casa. Está cuidando de negócios. Mas estará aqui na parte da noite.

A última frase a deixou inquieta, mas de qualquer maneira ela assentiu, tentando permanecer indiferente. Não queria vê-lo, mas sabia que seria inevitável. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no quarto.

- Como vocês conseguem servi-lo? - ela perguntou, indignada, mas o elfo não respondeu. – Ele é uma criatura ruim. Uma criatura asquerosa. E nojenta...

Ela sentiu que seus olhos começavam a embaçar. Enfiou o último pedaço de torrada na boca e tentou ficar calma.

- Ele não foi sempre assim. – o elfo respondeu, relutante. – O mestre já foi outra pessoa.

Aquilo a deixou curiosa. Não sabia do que o elfo estava falando. Não sabia se Fenrir Greyback mudara quando recebera a mordida ou se fora por outro fator ainda mais importante. Ela sabia que ser lobisomem não era sinônimo de ser um assassino cruel. Lupin não era daquela maneira. Aquilo era baseado em uma escolha.

- O que aconteceu?

Ela perguntou, sentindo seu coração bater de forma mais forte com a expectativa da resposta, mas o elfo apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, e parecia começar a entrar em desespero com a pergunta dela.

- Não posso falar... não me pergunte nada!

Ela concordou antes que ele saísse correndo dali. Terminou de comer e o elfo pegou o prato dela rapidamente, olhando-a com carinho.

- Você não pode fazer movimentos pesados durante uma semana, mas o mestre foi categórico quanto a você servi-lo no jantar, como sempre. Descanse pelo dia, mas durante a noite se apronte e desça para a cozinha.

Ele pediu gentilmente, meio que se desculpando pelas palavras com o olhar. Ginny assentiu e com um estalo, o elfo sumiu.

Ela aproveitou o seu tempo para se levantar e ir até a janela, observando como o tempo estava lá fora. Ela sabia que estava ventando muito, conseguia observar os galhos das árvores ao longe se agitando. Poderia jurar que fora do castelo estava frio, julgando que dentro do castelo a temperatura havia caído muito para não ser percebida.

Ela não queria descansar durante o dia. Ela queria sair dali. O quarto a deixava claustrofóbica. Mas sabia que não tinha outra opção senão esperar a noite cair. Não queria arriscar-se a sair dali e dar de cara com aquele lobisomem, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava no castelo. Ela achou que ele também não estava no dia anterior, e agora sentia no corpo as consequências daquilo.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na pedra da parede.

* * *

A noite caíra na velocidade de um feitiço. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, não queria que aquele momento chegasse, o momento em que fitaria aquele monstro depois de ele praticamente tê-la matado. Mas ela sabia que era inevitável fugir de sua obrigação.

Ela permanecia calada na cozinha, esperando os elfos montarem a bandeja que ela ia servir. Mesmo estando quieta, ela sentia um tremor leve em seu corpo, e perguntava-se a todo o momento se era porque sentia medo, ansiedade ou se era simplesmente pela falta da poção. Sabia que tinha que tomar uma dose antes de dormir, mas não ousara falar e pedir nada aos elfos.

Eles gesticularam para que ela pegasse a bandeja e ela respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma que já estava ínfima.

Foi até a sala de jantar. Greyback estava sentado de qualquer maneira na cadeira, mas não a olhou quando a garota pousou a bandeja diante dele, apenas endireitou o seu corpo imenso e começou a comer.

Ela sentiu-se um pouco incomodada com a indiferença dele. Ela esperava pelo menos uma provocação ou uma ameaça depois daquilo que ele havia feito, mas ele apenas enfiava o garfo na boca, engolindo rapidamente a carne mal passada.

Ele não a dispensou, e ela não ousou sair dali. Juntou as mãos diante do corpo, sentindo o tecido grosso do vestido que usava roçar em sua pele. Ela o observou, aproveitando-se de que ele não a olhava.

Os movimentos dele estavam mais selvagens, como se o lobisomem estivesse impaciente e até mesmo irritado. Ela quase sorriu, sabia que ele não poderia machucá-la mais, e algo lhe dizia que sua irritação não era por causa dela. Um seguidor de Voldemort irritado sempre era algo bom de ver. Algo de errado poderia estar acontecendo lá fora.

De repente uma leve tonteira se apoderou dela e ela fechou os olhos, retirando as mãos de frente do corpo e passando-as pelo rosto. Ela não havia comido nada e também não tinha bebido sua poção. Ela sabia que era Greyback que tinha acesso às doses das poções dela, e perguntou-se se ele enviaria um elfo para lhe entregar o frasco quando ela fosse jantar.

Fenrir percebeu o desconforto dela, mas terminou de comer sua comida vagarosamente, para depois gesticular com a mão e dispensá-la, sem nem ao menos olhar para a garota.

* * *

Ginny estava sentada em sua cama e fitava com atenção as chamas da lareira que ficava ali perto. A tonteira havia piorado, então ela se recusava a deitar-se e esperar pelo jantar, pois sempre quando fechava os olhos a sensação de que estava caindo triplicava.

Ela escutou a porta se abrindo e virou-se rapidamente, observando o elfo entrar. Ela procurou por uma bandeja ou algum prato, animando-se de que finalmente ia jantar. Mas algo estava errado. Ele não carregava nada consigo e ainda estava embaixo do batente da porta.

- O mestre quer ver você.

Ginny estremeceu. Se havia algo que tinha aprendido ali dentro era que, se a rotina era quebrada de alguma forma, nunca era por um bom motivo. Mas ela sabia que não tinha outra opção senão atender ao pedido, ou mais especificamente, à ordem do lobisomem.

Ela andou até a porta e fechou-a quando o elfo gesticulou para que ela o seguisse. Eles andaram por longos corredores, virando em alguns específicos até chegarem a uma escada que Ginny nem sabia que existia. Só conhecia o primeiro andar do castelo porque precisava varrê-lo e limpá-lo todos os dias, e vagamente o segundo andar porque era o andar que seu quarto ficava. Mas a escada era enorme, seguindo o padrão da escada do primeiro andar.

O terceiro andar era mais escuro do que o restante do castelo, mas ainda assim limpo e organizado. Todas as portas estavam fechadas, e o elfo a levou diretamente para um corredor largo.

- O quarto do mestre é aquele ali.

Ele apontou para uma porta grande de madeira escura.

- Qua-quarto?

Ela perguntou, mas o elfo já havia sumido. De repente ela odiou elfos domésticos. Eles sempre apareciam quando ela menos esperava e sumiam quando ela menos queria. Ela estremeceu, engolindo em seco e andando em direção à porta. Não queria entrar no quarto daquele monstro.

A tonteira havia piorado um pouco, talvez pelo nervosismo dela ou pelo esforço de subir as escadas, ela não sabia. Ergueu o braço para bater na porta, mas essa se abriu automaticamente antes que sua mão pudesse alcançar a madeira.

Com relutância, ela entrou.

O quarto de Greyback estava escuro, mas ela conseguiu correr os olhos pelo cômodo e observar tudo a sua volta. Era imenso, talvez o dobro do tamanho que o dela possuía. Apesar de a imensa lareira estar acesa, o lugar estava frio. O chão era coberto por alguns tapetes escuros e macios de se pisar. Havia alguns móveis bonitos ali, mas alguns estavam arranhados. Uma cama imensa de dossel muito parecida com a sua enfeitava a parede a sua esquerda.

Ela demorou algum tempo para conseguir achá-lo. Estava sentado em uma poltrona grande e negra que ficava em frente à lareira. Seu rosto estava iluminado pelas chamas do fogo, e os olhos cinzentos pareciam possuir calor quando a olhavam. Mas ela sabia que era apenas uma ilusão por causa da iluminação das chamas.

Ela se aproximou, tentando não fitá-lo diretamente. Mas ao contrário da hora do jantar, ele parecia não querer perder nenhum movimento dela. Ginny parou quase em frente a ele, mantendo uma distância segura e saudável. Seus olhos claros correram pelo lobisomem, observando que ele vestia apenas um short rasgado de tecido escuro, a blusa também escura estava aberta, exibindo todo o tronco largo que ele possuía.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Você deseja algo?

Ela perguntou de forma relutante, no qual ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso estranho. Ela percebeu dois frascos pousados em uma mesinha que ficava ao lado da poltrona. Um possuía um líquido arroxeado, o outro possuía um líquido muito escuro, quase negro. Um pertencia a ela, claramente.

- Sabe qual é essa poção, garota?

Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio do quarto. Ela se remexeu.

- É a minha poção.

- Eu me refiro à outra.

Ela gesticulou negativamente de forma sincera. Não tinha a mínima ideia qual poção era aquela, mas Greyback estava disposto a tirar a dúvida dela.

- Snape começou um estudo dessa poção quando estávamos em guerra, e conseguiu chegar a um resultado até mesmo satisfatório quando a guerra acabou. O Lorde das Trevas pediu para Snape fazer essa poção para mim...

Ela permaneceu calada. Uma poção criada por Snape. _Por que ela não estava surpresa?_ Ele voltou a falar.

- Essa poção faz com que eu fique menos selvagem. Ou pelo menos tenta fazer... a lua cheia está chegando.

O rosto dele foi percorrido por um sorriso maldoso. Ela prendeu a respiração. A lua cheia estava chegando... é claro! Era por isso que ele estava cada dia mais impaciente, era por isso que a carne do seu jantar estava mais mal passada a cada refeição servida. O seu lado animal estava querendo sair definitivamente do corpo dele.

De repente ela se sentiu desanimada. Achava que a falta de paciência dele era porque o lado das trevas estava tendo problemas.

- Você me testou de uma forma anormal ontem. Agradeça a Snape, se eu não estivesse bebendo essa poção, eu teria a matado.

Ela não respondeu. Sentiu uma leve dor no corpo e a tonteira voltou rapidamente, deixando-a sem equilíbrio. Ela fechou os olhos em um gesto automático, mas se arrependeu no mesmo momento. Aquilo sempre piorava.

- Você quer isso, não quer?

Ele estava com o frasco que continha a poção dela nas mãos, balançando-o suavemente para que o líquido arroxeado mexesse. Ginny quase estendeu a mão, mas percebeu que ele não parecia disposto a entregar o frasco tão facilmente para ela.

- Mas você precisa merecer isso. Você me estressou muito ontem. Hoje irá me acalmar.

Ela franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que ele pretendia.

- Ajoelhe-se.

Ele ordenou. De repente ela se alarmou, sua mente correndo por vários pensamentos, cada um pior que o outro. Ele ainda estava a fitando, e parecia esperá-la fazer o ordenado. Com relutância, ela se ajoelhou diante dele.

- Eu quero uma massagem.

Ela quase respirou de alívio. Uma massagem era melhor do que o que ela estava pensando. Mas ela não estava satisfeita em colocar as mãos naquele homem.

- Ande logo com isso, garota.

Ela não sabia por onde começar. Mas julgando que ele pedira para ela se ajoelhar, ela pousou as mãos de forma relutante nas panturrilhas dele, sentindo a pele quente que ele possuía. Começou a massageá-las, sabendo que enquanto não fizesse aquilo, não teria a sua poção.

Ela tinha que admitir para si mesma, esperava mais pelos pelo corpo dele. Não que ele não tivesse, mas ela esperava algo... diferente. A pele dele era coberta por cicatrizes, umas pequenas, outras mais visíveis, ela sentiu algumas na parte de trás da panturrilha esquerda quando correu a mão ali, fazendo a pressão necessária para massageá-la.

De repente ela percebeu que ele não era um animal. Parecia com um, tinha gestos e instintos de um. Mas ele não era praticamente um lobo fisicamente, como todos descreviam. O perigo de Fenrir Greyback ser o que era, era que o lobisomem estava dentro dele, e não fora. Ele era selvagem, mas a parte mais selvagem dele era sua mente. O instinto assassino e a fome de carne que ele possuía eram maiores do que os pelos do corpo e do rosto dele.

Ela arriscou-se olhar para ele. Ele estava de olhos fechados, com a cabeça apoiada na poltrona. Parecia relaxar à medida que as mãos dela corriam pela pele dele. O peito largo subia e descia de forma compassada, demonstrando que sua respiração estava tranquila. O abdômen era definido, assim como o resto do corpo, os braços fortes estavam tombados na poltrona. Ela subiu mais um pouco, encontrando as coxas do lobisomem. Eram grossas e musculosas, seguindo o padrão de tudo. Suas mãos apertavam a carne perto dos joelhos dele quando ele fez o pedido.

- Suba mais um pouco, garota.

Ela não acreditou que ele estava pedindo aquilo. Temia subir demais e acabar tocando lugares que ela não queria tocar. Com um cuidado extremo, ela subiu as mãos, sentindo completamente a carne das coxas dele. Não demorou muito tempo para Fenrir ficar excitado, e Ginny percebeu isso rapidamente.

- Devo dizer, suas mãos fazem um trabalho belíssimo quando não estão fincando uma tesoura no meu braço.

Ela achou no mínimo nojenta a observação dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, apertou com força e raiva a carne das coxas dele, mas o lobisomem apenas rosnou. Não de raiva, mas de satisfação.

A tonteira voltou ao corpo dela dessa vez de forma insuportável e ela deixou as mãos escorregarem para cima sem conseguir se refrear, ainda apertando as coxas dele. Greyback arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, tirando sua cabeça do encosto e olhando-a com atenção.

- Sente-se mal?

Ela gesticulou afirmativamente e ele pegou o frasco que continha a poção, entregando-o para ela, que bebeu o líquido rapidamente. A tonteira sumiu em um passe de mágica, deixando o corpo dela revigorado.

Depois de conseguir enxergar com um pouco mais de clareza e respirar sem dificuldade, ela percebeu que seu rosto pegava fogo, e não soube o motivo disso.

Greyback sorriu ligeiramente.

- Vá dormir, garota. Amanhã quero ver você novamente.

O corpo de Ginny se arrepiou, e ela não quis pensar em um motivo para aquela reação. Apenas assentiu, como uma boa escrava.

E saiu, sentindo suas pernas trêmulas e as palmas de suas mãos ligeiramente quentes.


	7. Asco

**Nota da Autora: **obrigada a todos que comentam aqui. Prometo que os próximos capítulos serão maiores, e mais interessantes. Até lá!

* * *

**Asco**

Como estava praticamente proibida de fazer trabalhos pesados, Ginny tinha a sua tarde livre para ser preenchida da forma que ela quisesse. Ela escolheu perambular pelo castelo. Na noite anterior, percebera que não conhecia muito os corredores daquele lugar, e agora ela explorava cada pedacinho que o segundo andar possuía. Todas as portas estavam fechadas, e ela, por ousadia, tentara até mesmo abrir algumas, sem obter sucesso.

Respirou fundo, descendo as escadas para o primeiro andar. Sabia que não podia tentar abrir todas as portas ali. Ela vira Greyback sair pela parte da manhã, mas não confiava que estava sozinha no castelo. A última vez em que o vira sair, tentara fugir e foi presenteada com a presença dele rapidamente no momento em que mais precisava estar só.

Saiu pela porta principal e foi novamente agraciada com os raios de sol, que não estavam tão fortes. O dia estava frio e o vento cortava o rosto dela, entrando com facilidade pelo tecido do vestido que ela usava e fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Ela caminhou em direção ao jardim, observando as rosas que já estavam começando a brotar. Sorriu, olhando para sua criação, mas quando correu os olhos novamente pelo local, seu sorriso morreu. Ela andou até onde antes ficava a grade em que pulara. A grade sumira, dando espaço para um muro alto e impossível de ser escalado. A pedra era fria quando Ginny encostou a palma da mão delicadamente sobre ela.

Uma lágrima teimosa fugiu de seus olhos, correndo pela pele de seu rosto. Sua única chance de fugir dali... desperdiçada.

- Eu disse que você sofreria as consequências.

A voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos em um momento delicado, e ela assustou-se ao escutá-la naquele lugar. Ela virou-se rapidamente, observando o lobisomem que estava ali perto. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali... ele parecia destoar de tudo o que o lugar possuía e representava. Era errado.

Fenrir a observava com atenção. Ginny percebeu que ele parecia ainda mais monstruoso à luz do dia, os olhos eram mais amarelados e os pelos do seu rosto mais visíveis. Ele parecia ainda mais selvagem, e a fitava como se ela fosse, literalmente, um pedaço de carne.

Ela estremeceu.

- Só estava olhando as rosas... o que fez com as flores que estavam nas grades?

Ela sentira falta daquelas flores. Havia as regado todas as vezes em que visitara aquele lugar, e de flores secas e quebradiças elas se tornaram flores vivas e azuladas. Fenrir deu de ombros.

- Joguei-as fora.

O rosto dela foi percorrido por uma tristeza visível. Ele captou aquilo com facilidade, mas nada disse. Retirou as mãos enormes dos bolsos da caça que usava.

- Não vou jantar aqui hoje. Mas quero você no meu quarto no mesmo horário que ontem.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele virou-se de costas e saiu rapidamente, deixando-a só.

Ginny fechou os olhos, pedindo paciência e coragem a Merlin. Até quando ele exigiria aquele tipo de serviço dela?

De repente sentiu saudade de varrer o chão.

* * *

Ela caminhava pelo segundo andar da mansão novamente, os corredores começavam a ficar mais escuros, o crepúsculo se aproximava. Ginny andou até uma porta qualquer e girou a maçaneta, surpreendendo-se quando a porta se abriu.

Era uma biblioteca. E era enorme. Ela nunca fora fã de bibliotecas, mas aquele lugar lembrou-lhe facilmente Hermione, fazendo com que seus olhos lacrimejassem. O cheiro dos livros e do couro fazia com que a biblioteca fosse quase igual à biblioteca de Hogwarts. Quase. Nada era igual aos lugares de Hogwarts. E ali não havia calor como na biblioteca de sua antiga escola.

Não havia poeira ali, mas ela sabia que aquilo era por causa do trabalho impecável dos elfos domésticos. Estava mais que claro que a biblioteca não era usada. Os livros estavam meticulosamente arrumados nas prateleiras. Ela andou até uma em específico, correndo os olhos com desinteresse pelos títulos.

Havia de tudo ali, mas os livros de Artes das Trevas predominavam em boa parte das estantes. Ela procurou um livro que chamasse sua atenção e com muito custo achou um que falava sobre bruxos e Quadribol.

Deitou-se em um sofá ali perto, abrindo o livro e tentando focar a sua atenção no que as palavras estavam lhe dizendo. Mas não conseguiu se concentrar muito, logo o crepúsculo deu espaço para a noite, deixando a biblioteca consideravelmente fria e escura. Ela não queria acender a lareira.

Pegou-se pensando sobre as noites de lua cheia que estavam por vir e estremeceu, perguntando-se como Greyback passaria aquelas noites. Na certa iria se trancar em algum lugar ou se embrenhar em um mata para procurar vítimas? Ela não fazia ideia do que poderia acontecer, estava claro que ele não era um lobisomem comum. Lupin fora mordido por Greyback e só mostrava seu lado animal nas noites de lua cheia. Greyback não, o lobisomem parecia morar no homem vinte e quatro horas por dia, todos os dias. A licantropia havia o afetado a ponto de transformar até mesmo sua aparência.

Seu coração se acelerou com os pensamentos.

Por que aquilo tudo? Por que tomar certas atitudes? O que Fenrir Greyback estava escondendo de todos?

Sentiu-se inquieta e colocou o livro no sofá, levantando-se e andando pela biblioteca. Foi quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia um armário pequeno ali, entre as estantes. Parecia colocado estrategicamente para que ninguém o visse com muita facilidade. Era de vidro e estava fechado. Ela se aproximou, correndo os olhos pelos títulos. Ali dentro havia uma quantidade considerável de livros que abordavam o assunto da licantropia.

Com certo atrevimento, ela tentou abrir o armário, e ficou surpresa quando a porta cedeu com facilidade. Mas antes que sua mão pudesse alcançar um livro, ela escutou um estalo vindo atrás de si, assustando-se e recolhendo a mão na mesma hora. Virou-se para ver quem era, colocando a mão no peito e sentindo o coração bater fortemente.

- Peço desculpas, mas a senhora precisa se alimentar e tomar um banho antes ir até o mestre.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Ginny sentia apenas a necessidade de colocar suas mãos no pescoço daquele elfo e enforcá-lo, mas contentou-se com uma careta, respirando fundo e saindo da biblioteca com ele em seu encalço.

Ela poderia voltar ali outra hora, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Mesmo que soubesse que aquele momento ia chegar, ela relutou quando se deu de frente com a porta do quarto dele. Ela respirou fundo, levantando o braço para bater antes de entrar, mas antes que sua mão pudesse tocar a madeira, a porta se abriu, do mesmo modo que havia feito na noite anterior.

Com relutância, ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, conseguindo encontrar o lobisomem rapidamente dentro do cômodo. Ele estava no mesmo lugar que estivera na noite anterior, sentado na mesma poltrona. Ela observou o frasco com a sua poção ao lado dele.

Ela andou até onde ele estava, parando em frente à poltrona e o observando com cuidado. Ele estava calado, e não a olhava diretamente. Ginny engoliu em seco e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, mas quando estendeu as mãos para iniciar a massagem, foi interrompida.

- Não se mexa.

Ele ordenou e ela estremeceu, recolhendo as mãos e pousando-as com cuidado nos próprios joelhos. Fenrir inclinou-se em direção a ela.

- Aproxime-se. Quero observá-la melhor.

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele e sentiu os olhos amarelados de Fenrir sobre si. Ele estendeu o braço, passando com estranho cuidado as costas da mão pelo rosto dela, para logo depois correr os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos. Fenrir descobriu que apreciava muito aquela cor. O vermelho estava mais intenso agora que ela tinha se recuperado fisicamente, e brilhava à medida que a claridade das chamas da lareira lambiam os fios. Os dedos dele foram em direção ao pescoço dela, passando ali rapidamente até chegar ao colo, onde ele sentiu a pele daquele lugar vagarosamente.

Ginny queria ignorar o toque dele, xingou-se mentalmente quando seu corpo foi percorrido por um forte arrepio. Mas ela tentou enfiar em sua cabeça que aquela era apenas uma reação de medo. Ou pelo menos ela queria acreditar nisso. Nunca sentiria desejo por um homem como aquele. Sentiria?

A mão de Fenrir foi em direção aos seios dela e Ginny se alarmou, tomando a coragem para se levantar rapidamente e o olhar com fúria.

- Não.

Ela disse, convicta. Fenrir apenas sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

- Não me contrarie, garota. Estou nos meus piores dias. Lembre-se disso.

Ele disse, mas ela não moveu um músculo, e faria de tudo para manter aquela distância. Mas Greyback não parecia estar com os mesmos planos que ela. Sua mão enorme envolveu o pulso dela com facilidade e ele a puxou para seu corpo, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e cair no colo dele.

Os rostos estavam pertos demais para ser saudável. Ela era leve como pluma e ele podia sentir cada músculo da garota tremer. Ele se aproximou dela vagarosamente, pousando o nariz no pescoço dela e aspirando o aroma delicioso e doce que ela possuía. Ginny fechou os olhos.

- Por favor... isso não... – implorou.

- Não vou lhe morder.

Ele respondeu, correndo o nariz pelo pescoço dela e aspirando mais uma vez. O sangue dela corria rapidamente ali, ele podia farejá-lo. Ginny estremeceu, sua respiração começando a ficar acelerada.

- Não tenha medo, garota. O medo é pior. O medo me excita.

Aquilo foi uma escolha de palavras terrível aos olhos dela. O medo dela simplesmente triplicou, e ela percebeu vagamente o lobisomem se aproximar do rosto dela, capturando os lábios trêmulos dela com os seus.

Ginny ficou estática, apenas esperando o que ele iria fazer. Mas ele não aprofundou aquilo, apenas abriu levemente os lábios e sugou com lasciva o lábio inferior dela. Ele soltou um rosnado leve, e o corpo dela foi percorrido novamente por aquele arrepio forte e estranho. Ela temeu a reação. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Mas antes que ela pudesse achar uma resposta, sentiu os lábios de Fenrir a deixando, e se surpreendeu que foi ele a tomar aquela atitude, e não ela. Ficou um pouco desnorteada com aquela conclusão. Ele a fitou com intensidade, e ela encontrou uma série de sentimentos nos olhos dele, desejo, fome... e algo que ela não conseguiu distinguir.

Ele desviou os olhos um pouco para baixo.

- Eu ainda quero a minha massagem.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para entender o que ele estava dizendo. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, e logo depois saiu do colo dele, abaixando o rosto para que ele não visse como ela estava ruborizada. Nem mesmo ela sabia o motivo disso, então decidiu não pensar muito no assunto e concentrou-se em massagear as panturrilhas dele, sentindo as cicatrizes que ele possuía naquele lugar em específico.

Demorou alguns segundos para que passasse as mãos nos joelhos dele, indo timidamente até a parte inferior das coxas. Ela sentiu os músculos deles se contraindo, mas logo ele relaxou. Ginny permaneceu com as mãos onde estava, apertando levemente a carne ali.

- Suba um pouco, garota.

Ela respirou fundo, deslizando as mãos com timidez pela pele quente dele. As coxas dele tremeram levemente quando ela subiu um pouco mais.

- Suba mais um pouco.

Ela parou as mãos, olhando-o com atenção e raiva. Fenrir manteve o olhar com facilidade.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, garota. Está na hora de você ser mais útil aqui.

Ela não se moveu.

- Não me contrarie. Ou Snape terá que fazer poção para você a vida inteira.

Ele falava sério, ela sabia disso. Por mais que os músculos dele estivessem relaxados, Ginny sabia que ele estava excitado e começava a ficar impaciente com a demora dela. Ela teve vontade de chorar, de sair correndo, de xingá-lo e esperar pela surra, que na certa era melhor do que aquilo que ela ia fazer. Mas acovardou-se. Ter um homem daquele tamanho a olhando como ele estava naquele momento ajudou-a a tomar sua decisão.

Ela subiu as mãos pelas coxas dele, até sentir o cós do short que ele usava. Os dedos estavam trêmulos quando ela enfiou-os por debaixo do tecido leve, encontrando-o com facilidade devido à sua excitação. Ela o envolveu com delicadeza, e escutou-o rosnar levemente.

Fenrir sentiu-se mais relaxado no momento em que a pele quente dela fez contato com o seu membro. Seu rosto foi percorrido por um sorriso quase cínico, e ele pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, apenas sentindo o que aquela ruiva com um cheiro delicioso estava lhe proporcionando.

Os movimentos que ela fazia estavam tímidos, a mão estava trêmula, mas depois de um tempo, ela começou a intensificar os movimentos, como se quisesse acabar de uma vez com aquilo. Fenrir sabia que aquele era o objetivo dela, e ela estava obtendo sucesso naquele objetivo.

Ela fechou os olhos e apenas continuou os movimentos, e depois de algum tempo o lobisomem soltou um gemido e um rosnado mais gutural, ela pôde sentir com a mão que estava pousada na coxa dele, os músculos de suas pernas se contraírem quando ele chegou ao seu prazer.

E quando Ginny sentiu a essência dele em sua mão, percebeu tarde demais que aquilo poderia significar um caminho sem volta.


	8. Toque

**Nota da Autora: **assim não vale, vocês me entopem de reviews e eu sou obrigada a atualizar! Haha. Obrigada! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Às minhas leitoras que farão o ENEM esse final de semana, desejo a vocês toda a sorte do mundo. :)

* * *

** Toque**

Ginny estava sentada em sua cama há horas, os olhos claros estavam pousados no colchão, as mãos estendidas em cima dos seus joelhos como se ela estivesse em uma prece. Não se mexia, apenas os seios subindo e descendo indicava que ela respirava, e o som ruidoso de sua respiração cortava o silêncio do cômodo.

A apatia em que ela havia mergulhado quando fora capturada pelo exército dos Comensais da Morte e levada até as fileiras para ser comercializada havia quase voltado. A indiferença com tudo o que estava à sua volta, inclusive o desejo de continuar vivendo.

Ela olhou para as suas mãos, sentindo um arrepio estranho no corpo e uma ânsia de vômito quase incontrolável. Não queria lembrar-se do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas a sua mente parecia ter vida própria, e ela conseguia até mesmo sentir o toque dele em sua pele quando a puxou de encontro a ele, a temperatura quente dos lábios dele, e até mesmo a essência dele em suas mãos.

Havia uma bandeja ali perto, onde seu café da manhã estava servido, bem como a poção que Ginny teria que tomar pela parte da manhã. Mas ela não havia tocado em nada, mesmo que o elfo tivesse colocado a bandeja até mesmo na cama, como se adivinhasse a indisposição de Ginny sair dela.

Como se a criatura tivesse lido seus pensamentos, apareceu em sua frente em um estalo habitual, olhando-a com aqueles olhos enormes que ele possuía. Sorriu minimamente.

- A senhora precisa se alimentar e tomar a sua poção.

Ginny piscou algumas vezes vagarosamente.

- Não posso. Tudo o que toco se suja.

O elfo não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, mas sabia que algo estava errado com aquela garota naquela parte da manhã. A palidez havia voltado para a pele clara, mesmo que de forma ínfima, os olhos dela pareciam embargados por algo, e ela parecia mais distante do que o habitual.

Ele se remexeu, inquieto.

- O mestre se encontra na mansão pela parte da manhã... caso a senhora não coma, ele virá pessoalmente obrigá-la a isso.

A menção de Fenrir Greyback fez com que a garota estremecesse. O elfo percebeu isso imediatamente. Mas a frase surtiu efeito, ela respirou fundo e olhou de forma relutante a comida na bandeja, pegando as torradas e passando um pouco de geleia em uma, para depois enfiá-la na boca e mastigar calmamente.

O elfo deu duas palminhas.

- Hoje você terá seu dia livre, mas o mestre solicitou a sua presença novamente no quarto dele na parte da noite.

O apetite dela se esvaiu em um segundo. Ela parou de mastigar, olhando para o elfo. Uma criatura inocente que não tinha ideia do que se passava dentro daquele quarto. Decidiu poupá-lo de detalhes e lembrou-se da biblioteca e do armário de vidro cheio de livros de licantropia.

- Vou estar na biblioteca no final do dia.

- Não irá agora?

- Não. Preciso dormir.

Disse de forma convicta. Precisava se desligar do mundo. O sono era sua fuga, onde podia pelo menos se esquecer de tudo. De tudo.

* * *

Ela não sabia como havia parado em frente à porta de Greyback, mas entrou pelo quarto como sempre fazia, fitando-o na poltrona que ele sempre estava. Ela não pensou muito no que estava fazendo, apenas pegou-se indo em direção a ele. Ele sorriu quando a viu, um sorriso malicioso, beirando ao doentio.

Ela agachou-se diante dele, sem que ele precisasse pedir. Suas mãos correram rapidamente pelas panturrilhas até chegar às coxas, uma parte que ela descobriu apreciar muito. Podia sentir cada músculo comprimido ali, cada cicatriz que ele possuía, e a temperatura elevada da pele dele.

Ele não precisou pedir para que ela subisse o toque, Ginny espalmou as mãos nas coxas e correu-as para cima, encontrando o cós do short dele com facilidade. Enfiou-as por debaixo do tecido. Ele já estava duro, e foi fácil, quase prazeroso, envolvê-lo com as mãos e iniciar os movimentos que ela sabia que Greyback apreciava.

O lobisomem rosnou, tombando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. As mãos enormes foram em direção aos cabelos ruivos dela, tocando os fios até mesmo com cuidado enquanto ela fazia os movimentos certos. O toque dele era diferente, os olhos cinzentos pareciam gostar da cor vermelha. As orbes sempre escureciam quando ele as pousava nos fios ruivos.

Ginny começou a acelerar os movimentos. Mas algo estava errado ali. Ela não sentia asco como na noite anterior, mas um prazer enorme em tocá-lo, em proporcionar prazer a ele, em escutá-lo rosnar e sentir os músculos de suas coxas se contraindo à medida que ela o manuseava.

E quando ele chegou ao seu prazer completo, puxou-a de encontro ao corpo dele e seus lábios se tocaram vorazmente, ela sentindo um arrepio prazeroso e intenso percorrendo cada célula do seu corpo.

Ginny acordou segundos depois.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo uma leve vertigem e uma ânsia de vômito dessa vez mais forte. Suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente, ela colocou as mãos no rosto, sentindo-o frio e úmido de suor. Suas mãos estavam quentes, assim como os seus lábios, justamente os lugares em que ela havia o tocado.

Em um sonho. Fora um maldito pesadelo.

O tecido fino da sua camisola estava grudado em sua pele. Havia transpirado muito durante o sono, mesmo que o quarto estivesse frio. Ela respirou fundo, saindo da cama e caminhando diretamente para o banheiro.

O quarto estava banhado com uma luz alaranjada, indicando que o dia já estava no fim e as características do crepúsculo tomavam conta da iluminação. Ela precisava se arrumar e jantar. Ainda tinha um tempo para si antes de subir até o quarto daquele monstro.

E ela sabia exatamente onde passaria o seu tempo livre.

* * *

Seus olhos corriam pelos títulos dos diversos livros que lotavam o armário de vidro. Todos de licantropia. Cada um abordava o assunto de uma maneira diferente. Em romances, em artigos de estudiosos, em Artes das Trevas.

Ela pegou alguns livros, espalhando-os no tapete e sentando-se em frente ao armário. Ginny não sabia o que buscava, mas ficou um pouco desapontada com o que leu. Nada daquilo era inédito para ela. Todo o conteúdo dos livros ela já havia aprendido nas aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, em Hogwarts.

Lobisomens eram rotulados pelo Ministério da Magia com o nível máximo de perigo, que consistia em criaturas perigosas que matavam bruxos e bruxas e eram impossíveis de domesticar. Um lobisomem em sua forma de lobo não conseguia identificar nem mesmo seus melhores amigos. Ela se lembrou de uma história que Harry havia contado anos atrás, sobre Lupin ter atacado Sirius quando Harry estava no seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

Estremeceu. Aquela característica era muito peculiar, e perigosa. Perguntou-se novamente onde Greyback ficaria em sua época de lua cheia, mesmo que soubesse que ele tinha o costume de morder crianças e humanos até mesmo quando estava em sua forma humana.

Não queria pensar nisso. Pensar em Greyback daquela forma apenas a deixava mais ansiosa, e julgando que ela estaria com ele na parte da noite, era quase doentio ela se martirizar assim. Ia fechar o livro que estava lendo quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Apenas uma palavra se destacou das outras que formavam o texto. _Maldição_. Ginny leu avidamente aquela parte, os olhos claros correndo pelas palavras, buscando por algo que ela tinha certeza de que nunca escutara de ninguém.

"_Por mais que a origem dos lobisomens seja incerta, bruxos estudiosos acreditam que a espécie originou-se no norte da Europa. Em estudos recentes, foi descoberto que mesmo que a licantropia seja passada pela forma de mordida, os primeiros lobisomens se originaram de uma maldição. Alguns bruxos mais ousados dizem que até hoje a prática é feita. Não se sabe ao certo que tipo de feitiço ou bruxaria transformaria um ser humano em um lobisomem, mas está claro que não é qualquer bruxo que pode fazê-lo. Muitos bruxos acreditam que o poder das Artes das Trevas..."._

Ginny não terminou de ler o texto. Sua mente já estava ocupada com várias perguntas sobre o que ela havia acabado de ler ali. Maldição? Lobisomens podiam ser amaldiçoados? Buscou em todas as suas lembranças de Hogwarts e em todas as conversas com Harry e Hermione sobre aquela espécie, mas não se lembrou de ninguém mencionando um possível lobisomem passando a licantropia para Greyback.

Ela pegou o restante dos livros, mas nenhum conseguiu saciar sua curiosidade. A parte da maldição era apenas uma passagem supérflua, e poderia ser considerada uma informação incerta, julgando que o texto não tinha referências.

De repente ela entendeu o motivo do armário estar destrancado. O material que estava ali dentro não era tão precioso assim.

Sentiu-se tola. Era óbvio que Greyback não deixaria livros raros sobre licantropia à mostra daquela forma. Começou a guardar os livros na estante, tomando o cuidado de ser organizada, quando escutou o estalo característico do elfo atrás de si.

- O mestre a espera.

O elfo não precisava dizer aquilo, Ginny sabia que já estava na hora. O céu escuro e as estrelas enfeitando timidamente o véu negro apenas lhe confirmavam isso. Virou-se para ele, assentindo. Respirou fundo e fechou o armário, saindo da biblioteca e puxando o seu vestido no momento em que começava a subir as escadas para o terceiro andar.

Tentava não pensar no sonho quando seus pés tocavam cada degrau.

* * *

Quando entrou no quarto, seu corpo foi embargado por uma sensação estranha. Era como se estivesse entrando ali pela segunda vez só naquele dia. Tentou ignorar tal reação do seu corpo quando sua respiração começou a ficar mais ruidosa.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e seus olhos buscaram a poltrona que ela sabia que ele estaria sentado. Uma massa disforme e escura que podia ser o corpo dele indicava onde ele estava, mas Ginny permitiu-se não olhá-lo nos olhos. Não conseguiria depois do ocorrido da noite anterior.

Andou calmamente até ele, sentindo os olhos cinzentos do lobisomem sobre si. O olhar parecia queimá-la, mas ela estava disposta a ignorar tudo aquilo. Queria sair daquele quarto logo. A presença dele a machucava mentalmente. Ela agachou-se em frente à poltrona e com relutância pousou as mãos nas panturrilhas dele, sentindo as cicatrizes como sempre sentira das outras vezes que fizera aquilo.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse pedido, ela subiu as mãos para as coxas dele. Os músculos estavam tensos, mas relaxavam à medida que ela o tocava. Mas o toque era tímido, quase medroso. Fenrir percebeu isso, mas não conseguiu ligar aquela reação dela com o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior.

Ginny apertou levemente as coxas dele, e de uma forma nada saudável e em um momento que ela menos queria, momentos do sonho que tivera invadiram a sua mente, deixando-a com o rosto pegando fogo. Fenrir franziu o cenho.

- O que você tem?

Ele perguntou, olhando-a atentamente, a garota estava levemente corada e parecia um pouco desorientada com algo. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Estou um pouco tonta. Preciso da minha poção.

- A terá quando você terminar seu trabalho.

Ela temeu o tipo de trabalho que ele queria, mas permaneceu ali, massageando-o e rezando mentalmente a Merlin para que ele não pedisse para ela subir as mãos e o tocar da mesma forma que pedira na noite anterior. Ele estava calado, porém, os olhos cinzentos a fitavam com uma intensidade e atenção desconcertantes.

Minutos se passaram até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Você nunca teria conseguido fugir...

Ginny parou momentaneamente de massageá-lo, mas sabia que ele queria apenas provocá-la. Ela não estava disposta a entrar em nenhuma provocação naquela noite. Voltou a correr as mãos pelas coxas dele. Greyback insistiu.

- Aquela floresta é um labirinto. Um labirinto feito para mim. Para as noites de lua cheia.

Dessa vez ele conseguiu a atenção dela, que o olhou e pareceu finalmente escutá-lo. Fenrir sorriu.

- Então, não fique triste. Sua tolice foi em vão, mas sua coragem será anotada.

Antes que ela pudesse se refrear, uma raiva tomou todo o seu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela fincou com todas as suas forças as unhas na pele das coxas dele, tentando por meio disso arrancar sangue, pelo menos uma gota. Uma gota seria o suficiente para que ela se sentisse satisfeita.

Mas a gota não veio. E ele nem ao menos sentiu dor. Pelo contrário, o lobisomem soltou um rosnado e sorriu maliciosamente para Ginny.

- Parece que sua tolice não tem limites.

De uma forma rápida e surpreendentemente ágil, ele se levantou da poltrona, pegando-a no colo e andando pelo quarto. Ela começou a se debater. Sabia que ele iria machucá-la. Fora ousada em tentar causar-lhe dor. Mas ele apenas a jogou na cama de qualquer maneira. E quando Ginny fitou o lobisomem retirando a própria blusa, percebeu o que ele pretendia.

- Não...

Ela saiu da cama, mas antes de começar a correr foi enlaçada pelo braço forte dele. Fenrir a jogou no colchão novamente, e ela permaneceu ali, aterrorizada.

- Sabe por que é tola, garota? Tentar me machucar não vai adiantar.

Ele apontou para o próprio braço e ela percebeu pela primeira vez que ele estava enfaixado. Lembrou-se do modo que fincara a tesoura de poda no braço dele. A tesoura havia enfiado na carne ali bem profundamente. Quase até a metade? Em uma pessoa normal, aquilo deixaria uma lesão para o resto da vida. Mas não nele. Ele não parecia nem mesmo sentir dor, ao julgar pelo modo como a pegou no colo e como a enlaçou, lançando-a na cama.

Ele subiu na cama, aproximando-se dela. O corpo de Ginny começou a tremer convulsivamente.

- Quanto mais você tenta me machucar, mais eu gosto. A raiva me excita, assim como o medo. E nesse momento, consigo farejá-lo no seu corpo.

Ela não teve tempo de gritar, os lábios de Greyback esmagaram os lábios dela, e dessa vez ele não foi delicado. Na noite passada, ela sentira apenas a temperatura dos lábios dele. O toque fora quase tímido, apenas para saciar uma leve curiosidade. Naquele momento não, ele forçou os lábios dela a se abrirem, invadindo a boca dela com a língua.

Ginny assustou-se quando ele fez isso, e assustou-se ainda mais quando o toque da língua dele enviou um arrepio forte pelo seu corpo. Ela não o repreendeu e nem mesmo tentou sair dali, apenas deixou que ele fizesse o que pretendia fazer.

O beijo não era agradável, tampouco nojento como ela pensara que seria se um dia beijasse um homem como ele. As mãos enormes de Fenrir correram pelas pernas dela, sentindo a textura delicada que a pele dela possuía. Um rosnado até mesmo agradável de ouvir saiu da garganta dele, no momento em que ele levantava o vestido dela e a desnudava do modo que ele queria desde que ela pisara os pés naquele castelo.

O cheiro dela estava o deixando louco.

As mãos rasgaram o tecido delicado do vestido com uma facilidade absurda, e quando Ginny finalmente pegou-se nua, percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ela começou a se debater tarde demais, e tal reação foi em vão. Fenrir Greyback queria possui-la, e ele não era o tipo de homem que não se importava quando algo lhe era negado.

Aquela garota o excitava da maneira mais primária e selvagem possível. O aroma dela era doce, e inebriava a pele dela, assim como os fios dos cabelos ruivos, invadindo o olfato poderoso dele e o deixando ainda mais perigoso.

Pois no mesmo momento que ele queria tomá-la, ele sentia uma necessidade forte de cravar seus dentes naquela pele de porcelana e provar a carne trêmula do corpo daquela garota.

Mas controlou-se. Controlou-se porque o que lhe interessava mais naquele momento não era matá-la ou presenteá-la com a maldição da licantropia. O que lhe interessava se encontrava entre as pernas dela, e foi com isso em mente que Fenrir a penetrou avidamente, sem deixá-la se acostumar com ele, preenchendo-a por inteira.

Ginny não era virgem, mas quando sentiu aquele homem invadi-la sem pedir permissão, achou que estava sendo dividida ao meio. Ele era bruto e violento, e não a deixou sequer pensar que estava sendo tomada para afastar o quadril e penetrá-la novamente.

Os braços dele estavam ao lado do corpo dela, fazendo com que o corpo forte dele a prensasse de uma maneira natural. Ele era pesado, e os movimentos dele eram quase primários. Mas aquilo lhe passava uma sensação estranha e prazerosa de um sexo primitivo.

Ginny não queria pensar daquela forma, queria ignorar os movimentos dele. Mas no momento em que ele a penetrou novamente, aproximou-se dela e fez com que o cheiro dele ficasse mais evidente. Cheiro de couro, misturado a algo que ela ainda não conseguia identificar. Talvez madeira? Fenrir lambeu sensualmente o pescoço dela, sentindo finalmente o gosto que ela possuía. Era doce, assim como seu aroma, e o deixou ainda mais excitado.

Ouvir o rosnado e o gemido que ele soltara quando a lambeu fez uma onda de prazer embargar o corpo dela. Onda que ela tentava ignorar desde que ele a jogara na cama, mas aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Uma mão de Fenrir passeou pelo quadril dela, apertando fortemente a carne trêmula da cintura delicada, no mesmo momento que sua outra mão corria em direção ao cabelo vermelho, onde ele embrenhou os dedos e puxou os fios de forma quase violenta.

E foi aí que Ginny sentiu. Começou em seu centro e foi tomando uma proporção absurda. Uma onda de prazer completo, que a deixou extasiada e ao mesmo tempo em pânico. Pois ela não queria sentir aquilo. Ela queria ser indiferente ao toque dele. Mas aquele homem, mesmo pensando apenas em si, parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

- Não...

Ela choramingou, como se com esse pedido seu corpo lhe ouvisse e recuasse diante do prazer. Fenrir Greyback sorriu maliciosamente quando percebeu o sexo úmido dela o apertar, as pernas dela travaram-se no tronco forte do corpo dele e a garota fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca em um momento de redenção.

Boca que ele tomou com os lábios com prazer, derramando-se dentro dela e consequentemente apertando a carne que suas mãos enormes conseguiam alcançar.

Ele tombou o corpo no dela, escutando a respiração ruidosa dela. O hálito dela batia no rosto dele, o corpo pequeno tremia ligeiramente debaixo do seu. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, e ele não sabia dizer se era por causa do torpor em que ela se encontrava ou porque ela negava o que seu corpo estava sentindo, não querendo fitá-lo diretamente. O responsável por aquilo tudo.

O homem que havia deixado a vida daquela garota uma bagunça, e que naquele momento a quebrara para sempre. Ele tinha plena consciência disso, mas de forma alguma se sentia culpado ou até mesmo arrependido.

Na verdade, não podia mordê-la, que era o que mais queria naquele momento. Então se contentou em lamber o vale dos seios dela, sentindo o gosto doce que ela tinha ali. Não, não iria mordê-la, por mais que esse fosse seu desejo primário. Aquilo seria um desperdício.

Ele tinha outros planos para Ginny Weasley.


End file.
